Bloody
by blueball
Summary: An AU fan fiction. Deidara is a normal teen who's dying from an unknown disease, Sasori is a cold hearted vampire who loves killing. Somehow the latter ends up saving the blonds life... Eventual SasoDei
1. prologue

A red eyed male glared at a trembling child, which had chosen a bad time to try and defend itself. Or so he thought, it sure had looked like the thing had tried to hit him with one of the many metal sticks that was laying around… but for all he knew it had only been a reflex. He hissed slightly from the pain and the fact that blood was finding its way out of the wound on his cheek, but he didn't use his hand to stop it from hitting his clothes. The red eyed man sighed before delivering a kick in the small humans head, sending the child flying a couple of meters. Hopefully he hadn't killed the thing, if he had, he needed a new one, which meant more waiting. He hated waiting. 

He walked over to the small form, fortunately it was still breathing. He bent down and reached out his hand to brush away some hair, he didn't want to have human hair in his mouth. Only the thought of that made him sick… human hair was disgusting. His fangs grew bigger as he bent his head to reach the things neck. It was warm and he could almost feel the beating pulse beneath. His heart beat a little faster, it had been a while since he had last eaten. He reached the flesh and the fangs in his mouth broke the thin skin. He closed his eyes while waiting for the food to come, which it did a few seconds later. The red eyed male ate happily before finally getting back up on his feet. He began to walk away, leaving the small form alone. He had no use for a dead child anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

For some reason he always ended up having a bad day. The reason for this was his classmates at the all so popular school, Konoha High. He could never really understand why people wanted to attend there though. They always ended up being bullied if they hadn't the right´ style. He, himself, was one of the victims. It was not because of his clothes; it was his hair. His long, blond and silky hair. Deidara sighed and got up from the small sump, just to be pushed down again. It was the third time this week that he had fallen in his classmates trap, which led to much mental cursing. It was mostly directed towards himself for being so damn stupid. He growled in discomfort before he splashed some water at the nearest guy,in return he got a ball of mud in his face. Great.  
After several minutes, of listening to insults and feeling wet from the water he was still sitting in, he was finally left alone. That wasn't exactly a good thing though. He was wet, tired and it was night time, which meant that the moment he stepped out of the water, he would feel very, very cold. He only stood in a few milliseconds before he sat back down, trying to shelter himself from the cold wind. It didn't help much. Deidara looked around after a place he could sleep, or at least rest. Unfortunately it was to dark to see anything at all. He grit his teeth, stood and walked out of the water. He was going to freeze to death weather he stayed put or began to find shelter anyway.  
The blond shivered as he walked down the road, leading back to the city. Seeing that it was pretty far away, he doubted he'd be there before dawn. If he still was alive when dawn came, that is. Deidara looked to his left and stopped. A big thing was sticking out from the ground, and it was not a mountain. He grinned slightly and turned towards the large house, at least he thought it was a house.  
It didn't take long before he stood in front of two large doors. Not only had it been a house, but a huge mansion. Hopefully the place had an oven and bath and some other useful stuff. But, knowing his luck, it probably had nether. Well, that or nothing was working. The blond opened one of the doors and stepped inside before closing it.

Red orbs stared up at the with ceiling while their owner tried hard not to close them. He hadn't slept for a whole week, and was now starting to feel a little weird. He refused to go to bed yet though. Sasori ran a hand through his short blood red hair and yawned slightly before he sat up. Suddenly he had that empty feeling again, the one that said he was running low on energy. He had used all the days and nights to find food. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get anything. The red head got up from his position, walked over to the door, opened it and stopped. There was someone together with him in the mansion. Damn that door, it kept all the good scents away from his room. Sasori finally began to move again and he made his way down the stairs slowly.  
Once down stairs he walked towards the direction of the front door where his dinner would be. Hopefully the thing wouldn't fall dead after a hit or two. The red head opened another door and looked around the room, not finding anything. Apparently his prey had moved to the net room. He sighed and took up the small hunt´. It didn't take long for him to find what he had been searching for. The sight did surprise him a little. The thing in his house was only a small kid, at least it was to him, with long blond hair and wet clothes. At first he had thought it was a girl, but now that he concentrated he could easily see that it was a boy. Sasori grinned slightly before he walked close enough to force the blond to look at him. "shit, un!" the teen gasped and threw a punch after him, which he easily dodged. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to surprise the kid? He ran forward and pinned the blond to the nearest wall. In less than seconds he had his fangs pressed onto the blonds neck, but as soon as he got a small taste of the blood, he pulled away in shock.  
Sasori managed to calm himself after a while with muttered cursing and a few hits in the wall. The kid had some kind of sickness. He could easily taste it in the kids blood. Damn it. He looked back at the boy who stared at him with wide eyes. The red head grit his teeth before he, once again, pinned the blond to the wall. Without further thinking he bit into the exposed neck and ate, which resulted in a small cry of pain from his prey.  
Sasori pulled back with a small smirk on his face, he was finally full with energy again. He had been careful not to drink to much, if the kid died now he would lose his only source of food. The red head sighed and picked up the blond, who apparently had fainted from the pain. Sasori made his way back to the stairs, up to the next floor and into his room where he placed the boy on his bed.

Deidara groaned before he rolled over to his side. The last thing he could remember was some kind of red haired man biting his neck. He opened his eyes and sat up in less than a second. The blond quickly regret that move when his head began to spin though. He heard a small chuckle and someone stand from a chair or something. Deidara was still a little dizzy, but managed to see red eyes right in front of his face. It was that vampire, at least he thought the other was a blood sucker. "you shouldn't sit up yet, brat" the man said and pushed him back into the mattress making him immediately close his eyes. He wanted to run away, but something in the others voice told him that he was in no danger, and for some fucked up reason he listened to this. "tell me what kind of sickness you have" the question made him open his eyes again, this time to glare at the red haired man. He was about to ask how the other knew, but it probably had something to do with the taste of his blood. "no one knows, un" Deidara replied and, not wanting to look at the vampire, turned his head to his right. "who are you, why do you live out here alone and why didn't you kill me, un?" he asked when the other didn't say anything. "so many questions at once… I'm Sasori, why I live here is none of your business. And I let you live because you are now the only one I can feed from" the red head said with a dull tone and ran a hand through his hair.  
So he had been right about the vampire thing, what he couldn't understand though, was why he was the only one to feed from. "why is that, un?" he asked and sat up to get a better view. The room was painted in a dark greyish colour, was small, very plain and boring. "the second I got your blood into my mouth we bonded, and that is because you're dying" Sasori said and walked over to the window, where he opened the glass door before seating himself in the windowsill. "the first of my kind and one of yours decided that if a vampire drank blood from a very sick human, we would bond. This was made so we, the vampires, wouldn't kill every human on the planet" the vampire paused and turned his head to look at the blond "this little deal benefits both parts. Mine, because we don't need to hunt for food, and yours because every time I drink your blood, your life gets longer".

Sasori stared at the blond for what seemed like hours before the kid finally opened his mouth to say something. "will it hurt, un?" the red head blinked for a second. That wasn't the question he had been expecting. He shook his head and walked back to the bed, where he sat down next to the boy. "no. at least not as much as the first time" he replied and began to inspect the small bite marks on the blonds neck. "what's your name, brat?" he asked as he touched the small holes. Dry blood was still visible around the two wounds, and it was probably smart if he cleaned it up. Sasori closed the distance between himself and the teens neck and began to lick the wounds and dry blood. This earned a little gasp from the other before he was pushed away. "I'm cleaning your wounds, brat" he stated and pulled the boy back into his previous position. Fortunately the kid seemed to trust him. "Deidara, un" the blond suddenly said. He took it as the kids name and continued to lick up the blood on Deidara's neck.  
It didn't take long before the blond was asleep on his bed. He, himself, was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, reading a book. It was the usual kind of crime and horror. He sighed as he turned a page and began on the new one. It had been a long time since he had read a book, he usually stopped after the first chapter because of it's boringness and lack of blood. Sasori yawned. It was getting late, and it would probably be smart if he got to bed.After this thought he stood and walked over to a door, which he opened before stepping aside just as a small bed fell to the floor. He got rid of his shirt and lay down on the mattress; it wasn't as soft as his own bed, but he could deal with it. The red head took a little to much blood from the other, and it wouldn't be good it Deidara died during the night… who would he then feed from?

Deidara woke up the next day with a terrible cold. He had fever, his throat hurt and he sneezed every second. Apparently it hadn't been such a great idea to forget to take off his wet clothes before falling asleep. He sighed and tired to sit up. Unfortunately, his body was against him and he fell back down within a few seconds. He hated being sick, mostly because he couldn't do a shit without getting exhausted. Deidara lifted his head slightly and looked around the room, not finding the red haired vampire. He tried to get up again, which he managed to do this time. Just as he began to take off his still wet clothes, Sasori entered the room with a bored look plastered on his face. "what are you doing, kid?" the red head asked before he seated himself in the same chair as he had been sitting in last night. "what does it look like, un?" he replied, his voice hoarse. This seemed to catch the vampires interest. Maybe he hadn't seen a sick person before? "sorry, I forgot that your clothes was wet" the other apologized and smiled. Deidara frowned and closed his eyes before sighing softly. "don't fake it, un" he whispered. He was pretty sure that Sasori had heard him though.

He was a little surprised to know that Deidara could hear the fake tone in his voice. It would only make it difficult for the blond to deal with him if he was himself. "if that's the way you want it, brat" he said and grinned when the teen tensed slightly from the last word he had used. Apparently Deidara didn't like that word. Sasori sighed and closed his eyes before resting his head on the wall behind him and the chair. "what time is it, un?" the blond suddenly asked, making him reopen his eyes to look at the one who spoke. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what the clock had shown earlier. "nine" he replied and watched in amusement as Deidara shot out of the king sized bed, only to fall on the ground seconds later. The teen cursed and got up again before he began to look around. "where are you going, brat?" he found himself asking as his food took some clothing out of his closet. It took a while before the other replied, the kid was to busy dressing himself, but he finally looked up with a weak smile on his face. "school, un" Deidara replied and stormed out of the room. Sasori sighed before he followed the blond out and into one of the many corridors.  
He found the blond teen leaning against the wall for support. Apparently it hadn't been such a good idea to run. Sasori made his way over, lifted Deidara up and made his way over to the stairs. At first the boy struggled slightly, probably didn't like that he was being carried, but soon wrapped his arms around the others neck so his arms wouldn't be in the way. At least he thought that was the reason for the blonds action. "don't think I'll be this kind everyday, brat" he stated as the two reached the bottom of the long staircase.

Deidara nodded in reply and continued to rest in the others arms. He couldn't exactly say that the vampire was very warm or anything. The only thing with the guy that told him that Sasori was alive, was the heartbeat. It had a slow, but suiting rhythm. "where's your school?" the red haired vampire suddenly asked.

Sasori stood in his kitchen. He hadn't used it for years, but still found it fun to enter and search through. This time though, he was looking for something eatable. Since the blond was his only way to survive he had to make sure that the kid had food when he was visiting.  
He couldn't understand why he was even looking. If there was any food at all, it was most likely not eatable. The redhead sighed and seated himself on the kitchen table, which he had forgot he even had. That was when he noticed some small creatures crawling on it. This meant that he had to clean it… hell, he probably had to clean the whole kitchen! Sasori cursed loudly before standing and making his way over to an open window, which he used as an exit. Sasori landed on the ground without any injuries or annoying stuff like that. He looked at the window, shrugged and walked away, leaving it open in hope that some human would get in. Just because he couldn't drink other peoples blood, didn't mean he couldn't kill them, right?  
Once he was done with his shopping´ he found out that Deidara probably still was in school. It would be a good idea to talk with the teen about some things.

The blond couldn't believe his luck; the test had been moved to the last class. He was feeling like shit and had to wait till the day was over before he could get home. Deidara suddenly realized something and cursed. He wouldn't ever get home; his class mates would probably catch him before he even got out of the school grounds. "hey, Deidara!" he recognized that voice… Tobi. The kid was his best and only friend in school, but he couldn't take the loudness right now. His head was already pounding like hell. "what, un?" he asked and continued to walk down the corridor. "Tobi tried to call you last night… where were you?" the other teen asked, making him quite nervous. He couldn't just tell his friend that he had befriended a vampire… wait, that would be lying. He didn't even know Sasori, so he couldn't call him a friend. Deidara stopped. He was the others food. Did that mean he had to visit the red head! The blond completely forgot Tobi and groaned. "brat" someone suddenly said, making him turn around to see who it was. Surprisingly enough it was the red haired vampire, Sasori. "who are you? Tobi didn't know Deidara got a new friend" the black haired teen said while staring at the other. "it's none of your business so get lost" Sasori replied and turned back to Deidara, who just stared at the vampire that wasn't supposed to be there.  
After Tobi had followed the redheads orders, Sasori smirked slightly. Probably because he looked like he was going to pass out any second. "what are you doing here, un?" Deidara hissed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a couple of questions you have to answer, brat" the vampire replied, still smirking. "where do you live?" this question caught him off guard and made him angry at the same time. Sasori couldn't really expect him to tell where he lived so he could come and feed from him whenever he wanted! "I need to know in case someone tries to kill you" the redhead said when he didn't get an answer. It didn't make it any better for Deidara though. Now he couldn't understand why another vampire would kill him? What was the point in that? Then it clicked. "you'll die if I do, won't you, Sasori, un? Deidara asked and let his arms fall down to his sides before the small glare he had worn disappeared. He wasn't sure if the redhead was protecting him because his life was doomed if it happened anything to him, or if it was because the vampire cared. It was probably not the latter. Sasori's silence answered his question. "Oldwood street, number 19, un" he said and waited for the next question. The red head nodded, which meant that he knew where it was. "your phone number?" the other asked as he pulled out a phone from his own pocket. "it doesn't work anymore, un" Deidara replied and fished up his phone. He hadn't actually checked, but he doubted that the thing was still alive after the bath he had yesterday.

Sasori sighed and took the phone from the blonds hands before he tried to turn it on. Amazingly enough it worked. He hadn't really thought it would. "well, brat?" he asked with and smirked in triumph, making Deidara pout. "I'll do it, un" the blond said and took Sasori's phone away from him. He watched as the teen pressed several buttons before it was handed back to him. He did the same on Deidara's and gave it back a few seconds later. "good luck on the test" he said, not really meaning it, and walked away without giving the sick blond a last glaze.  
It didn't take long before he was back in the house, and to his joy; it wasn't empty. He didn't care if it was a human or an animal… it was okay as long as he got to kill it. Sasori grinned and closed his eyes. The thing wasn't big, but it was something.

He was about ready to collapse after the last class. And because of his damn headache he couldn't remember everything, which had led to many wrong answers. Deidara walked out of the school building, but didn't get any further before he stopped. The popular gang from his class was waiting for him by the fence. Fuck. He was already sick and would probably not be able to stay conscious if he was forced to sit in water for an hour again. The blond grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He could always call--- no, he wouldn't do that. There was no way he would call Sasori. "Junichi" Deidara turned around to see who called his name. He sighed in relief; it was only their history teacher. "what, un?" he asked and met the older mans eyes. "the hospital called… they want you to come over" the teacher replied and walked back inside. Thinking fast, Deidara followed him. If the gang thought he was talking to the teacher they wouldn't come after him.  
It didn't take long before he was at the hospital. His mother had called a few minutes ago and told him that she would pick him up in half an hour. Deidara walked into the usual waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs. After a while a man came and called his name. They made their way down a corridor and into a room, where the doctor mentioned for him to sit down, which he did. "we're only going to run some tests and---" he stopped when he saw the blond glare. It looked like he was about to kill someone. "you always take the same tests and then tell me that it's an unknown decease you can't cure… what the hell is the point, un!" he asked angrily. Deidara already knew why, but he wanted to hear them say that it was a chance for them figuring out what was wrong. He didn't want to die, he wanted them to find out what was wrong and he… no, he wasn't going to die, not if the red haired vampire had told him the truth, that is. Then what was he doing here? He was about to stand and walk out, but stopped. He still had the decease, right? So if he let the doctors take what they needed, maybe they could find a cure for those who had the same thing as him. It was a possibility.  
After half an hour with tests Deidara walked out of the hospital in a pretty good mood. He had finally gotten it in his head that he wouldn't die from the decease… and he was feeling like shit anymore. He was still weak and tired, but it wasn't as bad as it had been in the morning. He had never been one of those who was sick for a long time. At least when it came to the colds and the smaller stuff. Deidara got inside an orange car where his mother sat. The woman looked tired and irritated. He didn't like it when people snapped at him and it would therefore not be a good idea to say anything.

Sasori wiped his hands after washing them with water. He was just done with his little game of hunt and kill. Unfortunately it had just been a cat, which wasn't even a challenge. He sighed and walked into his room where the blonds clothes lay on the floor.  
After a few seconds used to put away the wet clothes Sasori lay down on his bed. It was still kind of early, but he had nothing to do; thanks to the little blond brat he couldn't hunt, which meant that he couldn't eat whenever he wanted to. How was he supposed to survive! The redhead groaned and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach before he closed his eyes. The best and only thing he could think of doing at the moment was rest. That, or he could visit Deidara. It would probably be a good idea if the two got to know each other. Sasori mentally kicked himself; it was the first time since he'd been human he had thought something like that. He'd make sure it wouldn't happen again… never. 


	3. Chapter 2

No matter how many times Deidara closed his eyes he could not sleep. He had already tried to shift positions and lift his guilt to get some cold air inside, but nether worked.

Surprisingly enough it took him about an hour to figure out that his restlessness was because his neck was itchy… or, more like a certain spot; the bit. Deidara groaned in annoyance, not only because of Sasori, but also because he had just been quite… blond.

He sighed and got out of his bed while rubbing the two small holes. Unfortunately it didn't work as well as he had hoped it would.

Deidara found his phone on the floor together with his clothes and picked it up before he began to search through the name list; the red haired vampire probably knew why the wound was itching like it was, right?

Once he found Sasori's number he pressed the button on top to the right and placed the phone next to his ear.

"what do you want, brat?" the vampires voice came from the other side. He couldn't help but to hear the grumpiness.

"they're itching, un" he replied sleepily as he sat down on the bed, taking his feet off the ground so he wouldn't freeze. He hoped the two words described what he meant, cause he was way too lazy to explain.

"it's natural" Sasori said as if it was obvious. This, of course, made him irritated. How could the vampire think that he would know something like that? Deidara sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. He regretted that move though; the wall was even colder than the floor.

"but I can't sleep, un!" he whined rather loudly, not thinking about the fact that his mother could hear him. He had to smirk slightly when the other sighed in annoyance.

"what do you want me to do? Come over there and sing for you?!" the red haired teena- no wait… wasn't Sasori over hundred years? Probably was. He'd address the guy as a teenager anyway.

"can you, un?" Deidara asked, sounding very serious. Which probably was the reason behind Sasori's gagging; the other had probably been drinking something. If the redhead could drink anything at all.

"no.fucking.way" Sasori replied and hung up on him.

Deidara cursed and let himself fall, head landing back onto his pillow. Sasori himself had told him that he would protect him- ah, well… that wasn't exactly how the vampire said it, but it was pretty close. But anyway… the damned vampire didn't bother to come and comfort him when he needed it!

After a few hours he finally managed to sleep. Unfortunately it had been around 5 a.m., which only gave him two hours before he had to get up.

-- -- -- --

Sasori wiped his mouth and looked down on his shirt; it had a few bloodstains here and there after… yeah. It was that blonds fault, so he'd probably try to find a way to make the teen repay him later.

Why the hell had Deidara wanted him to sing anyway?! Didn't he have anyone else to do that for him?

Sasori sighed and put the small box down on his now clean kitchen table. To get his mind off of his blond he had began to clean the kitchen, and had only some of the cabinets and refrigerator left. This plan had worked perfectly till Deidara had called him and said that his neck was itching. Damn blond.  
He yawned slightly and looked out of the window to see the sky, which was taking a colour between baby pink and navy blue. This told him it was about to get some rest.

-- -- -- --

Deidara groaned as his phone rang, signalizing that it was time to get up. He barely managed to open his eyes, and sitting up was even worse. He hadn't slept properly in two days and had only managed to get about two hours sleep.

It was all that damned vampires fault.

He yawned and got up from the warm covers and onto the cold, wooden floor. Deidara touched the two holes on his neck as he made his way towards his own, private bathroom; he really needed a warm shower to wash away his sleepiness.

Deidara turned on the water and stepped back, watching the warm liquid fall from the showerhead and down on the floor. After much ranting and forcing himself, he finally began to take off the shirt and boxer he was wearing.

He sighed happily as the warm water made its way from the top of his head, down his back, his feet and down to his heels. The feeling he got was so amazing, he just wanted to close his eyes and fall back asleep. He glared at the wall in front of him and told himself not to even close his eyelids for a second.

Deidara stepped out of the warm water half an hour later, grinning like an idiot. He had been plotting his revenge against the red haired teen and, surprisingly enough, managed to come up with something that would make Sasori beg.

Deidara couldn't exactly say school had been fun, or interesting, or anything that could be related to the feeling happy. He had been late to the first class, and because of that he had gotten scolded. During lunch he had managed to piss of the school's bullies... again.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they hadn't beaten him up right there and then. The gang had decided to take him after school. Then, in the last class he had fallen asleep and got himself detention.

He couldn't help but to fell very nervous as he walked down the hallways and towards the exit; the bullies was most likely outside, waiting for him to walk into their hands. Deidara sighed. He'd really love to kick their butts, but he wasn't really good at fighting and they were stronger too.

"there she´ is, guys" one of the teens said, chuckling lightly.

Deidara mentally cursed and bit his lip. He didn't want this now. He had just gotten better and the itching had stopped. He went with the ignore tactic and began to walk past the gang. He didn't get far.  
Deidara was yanked backwards and onto the ground. He didn't get the time to stand up again because of a foot that crashed down on his chest, holding him still for a few seconds.

"get lost, un!" he snapped at them and pushed the foot away. He was quick to his feet, but he hadn't anywhere to run; they stood around him in a circle, not leaving any chances for him to escape.

"and why would we do that when our only toy is begging to be played with?" one asked mockingly and gave him a push.

Deidara tripped on his feet and fell towards another one, who cached him and pushed him in a different direction. The game continued like that for a while before the gang began to give him a few kicks or punches along with the pushing.

He couldn't help but to hiss in pain from time to time, mostly when he was kicked; the bullies was in the school's soccer team, and could kick pretty hard.  
Suddenly he was pushed with more force than the others and when he thought he would fall to the ground(the guy in front of him had moved away), someone caught him and kept him from hitting the small rocks on the ground.

"are these the ones who threw you into that sump the other day, brat?" it was Sasori's voice. He could hear that clearly; no one had such a voice.

How had the redhead known about the sump thing though? He couldn't remember saying anything about why he had been in Sasori's house all wet and tired.

Probably some kind of vampire instinct.

"un" Deidara replied and was surprised when he found himself clinging to Sasori.

Sasori, after he heard the blonds reply, glared at the group. He hated people who got together and kicked the life out of one single person. Only pussies would do something so low.

"so the girl's gotten herself a prince, isn't that sweet, guys" they laughed and pointed at the two of them.

Sasori sighed and let go of Deidara, making the boy fall. This action made said blond snapp at and throw a small rock at him. He let a small smile play his lips as he walked closer to the gang, who was looking pretty confident with themselves.

"thanks, danna, un" Deidara muttered as they walked down some random street. The fight hadn't lasted for very long and Sasori was pretty sure the other teens would let the blond go a couple of days without beating.

"you're welcome, brat" he replied, not saying anything about his new nickname. Sure, he had been very shocked, but there was no way in hell he'd show it to that brat.

They walked in silence the whole way back to Oldwood street where Deidara lived. It was a very rundown street, it didn't have any trees, birds or animals in general. Well, he could hear some mice here and there, but that was it. The houses stood in a row, many of them not even in use.

"how many people live here?" he asked after a while, still looking around the place.

"I don't know... I don't really pay attention when I walk anywhere, un" Deidara said, following his gaze to one of the houses. It was painted red, but the paint was pretty old, so you could see the wood beneath. It was impossible to see through the windows and small holes could be seen near the ground; probably the work of mice or other things liked those.

"you want to eat, that's why you came looking for me, right, un?" the blond stated and looked down on the ground as if he was disappointed

"yes" Sasori replied simply and pulled the boy closer to him, using one of his hands to brush away the hair that was in the way.

Deidara grinned, but let it fade as turned his head to the vampire; it was now or never. If his plan didn't work and Sasori decided to take the blood by force, he'd refuse to see the redhead again… not that he thought that would work. But it was worth a try.

"too bad, Sasori no danna, you're not getting anything from me, un" he said, trying hard not to sound teasing. It was even harder not to laugh or smile when the red haired teen's eyes widened in shock. That face was the most emotional one he had ever seen from the vampire, and he'd try to remember it forever.

"why the hell is that, brat?!" Sasori snapped. The eyes, which was previously filled with shock and confusion, was now filled with pure anger, disbelief and rage.

"because you left me to suffer last night, un!" he snapped back and crossed his arms. It was about then he got that feeling back. The one making you want to close your eyes and fall asleep right there and then.

"it's not my fucking fault if you have problems sleeping, you idiotic brat" the redhead retorted a little calmer than he had been before. Maybe he couldn't stay angry for very long? That would be a benefit for future arguments.

"usually not, but it was your stupid teeth that made those holes in my skin, and they were itching, danna, un!" Deidara said angrily.

He hadn't really expected the two of them to get into this kind of an argument. Instead he had seen himself and Sasori laughing together. Ha… that just seemed stupid now.

"whatever" the redhead muttered darkly and began to walk away. The vampire still had some of the blonds blood left in that box. The only problem with it was that it wasn't fresh and it had almost lost all of the proteins he needed.

"danna, un!" the blond human called after him, probably feeling guilty or something. He didn't bother to stop, nor wait for Deidara to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry, un… it was a joke, I never wanted to keep you starving!" the teen said as he finally cached up to him. Sasori turned his head slightly to look at Deidara, whose face showed clear regret. He sighed and chuckled lightly.

"will it… hurt, un?" Deidara asked, sounding very worried. He guessed the blond didn't like pain, which was understandable.

"probably, but not as much as last time" he assured before he leaned closer to the blonds neck.

Sasori felt Deidara tense and stopped for a few seconds so the teen could calm down. It wouldn't be good if the blond jumped when his fangs went through the skin. The result of that would probably be much more pain than needed.

-- -- -- --  
Deidara grit his teeth as Sasori's sharp teeth pierced through his skin. The red haired vampire had told the truth when he said it wouldn't hurt as much as the first time(which he was very glad for), but it still hurt like hell.

As the redhead began to eat the pain got a little worse, making him cling to Sasori's shirt. Deidara forced himself not to make any sound, which proved to be a little difficult.

Deidara didn't let go even after Sasori was done feeding from him; he was feeling a little dizzy after the blood loss.

"let go, brat" the vampire said, no emotion was heard in his voice, which was pretty creepy… at least Deidara thought so.

"I'm dizzy, Sasori, un" he replied, making it sound like it was obvious. And he thought he should've been too.

He heard Sasori sigh in annoyance, but then do something unexpected; the vampire lifted him up, bridal style, and began walked towards his house.

"I don't want to go home, un" he whined as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. This was almost like the day before, the only difference that he was now healthy again.

He fell asleep a few seconds later.

Deidara opened his eyes a few hours later, finding himself in Sasori's room. It didn't look as messy as it had been the day before, and the redhead had moved a couple of the furnitures. The bed was still on the same place in the right corner farthest away from the door.

The closet on the other hand was moved to the left side of the door. That was all if you looked away from the chair standing by the bed. After a while Deidara got out of the bed and continued out into the corridor leading towards the staircase.

He walked downstairs and somehow managed to find the kitchen, where a certain red head was cleaning the refrigerator.

"thanks for letting me stay the night, Sasori, un" he said happily as he sat down on one of the chairs, staring at the redhead's back.

"you're welcome, brat… you needed some rest and I thought I owed you something" Sasori replied, not turning around to face him. Deidara smiled, still staring at Sasori from his place at the kitchen table.

"you got something to eat, un?"


	4. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Deidara had finally began to get used to Sasori's visits and feeding times. He was also starting to feel much better and didn't have to run to the bathroom and throw up blood as often as before.

All of his symptoms was somehow weaker, didn't come as often as before or completely gone. Even the most painful part was almost gone(after throwing up blood, he'd usually feel a lot of pain, making him curl up against the wall and scream his lungs out).

The doctors had concluded that it was his skeleton making this pain, but they didn't know how or why yet. Hell, they didn't know anything except for the fact that he was sick and would die soon.

Deidara sighed as he walked into the school for the third time this week. He couldn't help but to be a little glad though; a boy named Subawe, had confronted him a week ago and asked to be his friend.

He had been quite surprised at first and refused to be friends with someone he didn't even know. The boy had then just walked off, looking a little sad.

The two of them had met a couple of times after that, and Deidara had to admit the other teen was very fun to be around. Not only did Subawe accept him and like him in a friendly matter, he also stood up for him when people tried anything.

Even Sasori(who he had known for a while now) didn't show him that kind of respect and acceptance. No. The only kind of emotion he got to see from the red haired vampire was anger. Anger and irritation whenever he did something stupid, or just walked into the room.

Deidara sat down at one of the desks in the classroom. He then looked around and found Subawe a few desks away from him. The teen spotted him as well and got up to sit next to him instead.

Deidara smiled sweetly at the other before he turned his head to look out the window, blinking as he saw Sasori walk past the gates to this damned place.

"_Where's he going?" _

He stared out for a few more minutes before he turned back to talk with Subawe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori hadn't realised that he had just walked past Deidara's school. He turned around and stood still, wondering if he should go back and demand some blood.

No. That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Deidara would freak out and yell at him for just showing up and then the blond teen would refuse to give him anything at all.

He shook his head and turned back again before he continued walking.

Last time Deidara visited he didn't have any food for the kid, which resulted in the blond lecturing him. He didn't exactly want to repeat it(Sasori didn't like listening to Deidara talk about unimportant things) so he was already on his way to some kind of shop. Sasori didn't care what kind as long as the place sold food for humans.

Wait… did he even know what Deidara liked?

Sighing, Sasori found his phone and called the blond. Hell if he cared that Deidara was in the middle of class.

After two rings the call was answered, "Deidara is in class right now, so you'll have to call him after school".

It was a rough and deep voice, which let Sasori know it was a male in his early forties.

"I am aware of that, but this is quite important" he explained dully as he turned a corner, the shop coming into view.

The man on the other side sighed and then there was a beeping sound.

"Make it quick" came the short reply.

Sasori grinned in triumph and opened the door to the shop. He looked around and spotted the food section.

"What kind of food do you like, brat?" he asked as he reached the shelves.

It was placed all kinds of noodles, soups and other stuff on them, making it quite difficult for him to chose. Well, wasn't that why he had called the blond teen?

He heard muffled snickers and small laughs in the other end and smirked himself. It seemed he had embarrassed Deidara.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

How could he forget to turn the sound on the phone off?!

Deidara grit his teeth in anger and was about to snap, but quickly relaxed and started breathing slowly.

"Sasori… I don't really have time for this now, un" he replied and looked down at his desk in embarrassment. Everyone was either staring at him or at his phone and they were all laughing.

He heard the other chuckle lightly before answering, "I'm aware of that, brat. But I'm not going to go shopping later, so you better tell if you want something".

Was Sasori doing this for him? The guy surly wasn't at a shop now… he couldn't be.

"Take whatever you think I'll eat, un" Deidara said and looked up at the teacher as the vampire hung up without even apologizing.

The teacher opened his big mouth, but Deidara cut him off, "detention, right, un?".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori nodded to himself and looked at the shelves again, taking in the sight of everything placed on them.

Without thinking much more about it, Sasori took down a few noodles, some ramen and soup. Lots and lots of soup. He also managed to remember that Deidara needed something to drink, so he searched for that too.

Sasori was about to go pay, but stopped when he saw some kind of aquarium and a lot of living fish in it. He chuckled and decided to buy one just for the hell of it.

After getting everything, he paid and started walking back to his own place. He had been cleaning it earlier- well, only the rest of the kitchen and a part of the living room since those were probably the rooms Deidara would use the most. Maybe he'd clean the bathroom later too.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mentioned blond was now sitting at a table in the cantina, eating tomato soup. He was waiting patently for Subawe to join him, but the other teen was currently standing in a long food line.

Deidara smiled slightly and opened his mouth to let yet another spoon full of soup into his mouth. He loved tomato soup. It was the best kind of soup in the whole world, and it was red. He liked red. Very, very much.

His eyes suddenly widened and he was about to hit himself, but was stopped when Subawe seated himself on the opposite side of the table.

It was silent for a while, but then the other teen spoke, "Who's Sasori?".

Deidara had been expecting the question, but hadn't been able to find a really good answer. Sure, he could say that the redhead was his friend. But that would be lying, and Sasori's behaviour around other humans would probably tell Subawe everything he didn't need to know.

"He's my brother, un" which, of course, was also a lie… but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. The vampire probably wouldn't like it when he found out though.

"Ah… bet he's a nice person then"

Deidara, who had been in the middle of emptying his glass, gagged and looked at his friend with slightly wide eyes.

"Nuh-uh! He's the worst, un!" he replied as he thought about the previous meetings with Sasori. The teen had been rude, irritated and almost always hid other emotions.

Sasori was like a freaking puppet. A stupid blank faced wooden doll.

Well, there was that time two weeks ago, when Sasori took care of those bullies. After that though, there had been many mood swings. One minute the guy was nice to him, and the next Deidara was dirt on the vampires shoes.

Subawe had been talking non stop without Deidara even noticing or hearing anything until the last five words was said, "I want to meet him".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori entered his mansion about half an hour later, carrying tree bags with food and other things. He didn't exactly know why he was doing this for the blond, but he guessed it was only fair; he was feeding of the teen after all.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed the bags on the kitchen table and sighed. The only thing he could do now was go through everything and put it away.

Sasori began his task slowly, not really caring if he accidentally put the milk in one of the cabinets instead of the refrigerator. Then, after about five minutes he blinked, sighed and tried to get it away as quickly as possible.

Five minutes later he walked out of the newly cleaned room and up the stairs. Sasori followed the corridor towards his room and entered through the already open door.

His red orbs scanned the room for a few seconds and then lingered on the small chair standing in front of the bed(he still hadn't moved it from last time Deidara burrowed his bed). Sasori walked over and took up the book lying on it before jumping into the bed.

There was nothing he could do now, but to wait for the blond to finish school and come yell at him or something. So why not read while he waited?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two school hours later Deidara and Subawe walked out of the large building. The two walked through the city together, both heading for the red haired vampires house… mansion… something like that.

He had decided that Sasori wouldn't mind if he brought a friend with him; it wasn't like they wouldn't get some time alone.

So the redhead could eat, that is.

They kept talking all the way out of the city and past every small house. Even after fifteen minutes, they were still at it, nether able to shut up.

Ha… Sasori wouldn't be so happy about that.

Deidara had discovered the other's hate for loud noise and unnecessary talking a while ago, and couldn't help but to use this fact to annoy Sasori.

The vampire would throw him out, slam him against a wall or either threaten to cut his hair in return, and the latter usually worked very well.

But Sasori would have to behave because of Subawe, right?

Of course he did!

"Are we there yet?" Subawe suddenly asked as he looked around, only finding small trees and dead flowers around them.

Deidara nodded and pointed at Sasori's mansion, "yes, you can see it over there, un".

-- -- -- --

Deidara peeked inside Sasori's room, finding the vampire on his bed, sleeping. He walked closer and looked at the book lying on the redhead's chest. It was one he had read before, and if he remembered right, it was very good.

But Sasori probably wouldn't think so; it only contained blood and gore in the beginning. The rest was only about solving the mystery.

Subawe suddenly stood right behind him, looking over his shoulder before stating the obvious, "you don't look alike".

Deidara chuckled lightly, "we're half brothers".

Suddenly Sasori shot up, his hand quickly wrapping itself around Deidara's neck, squeezing hard. Subawe gasped, but Deidara, being quite used to this now, didn't even react.

After a little while the vampire let his hand fall from Deidara's neckand then asked, "who's the other brat and what is he doing here, brat?".

Sasori lay back down, closing his eyes and placing one of his hands above them, which was quite unusual.

"His name's Subawe and he wanted to meet you, un" he replid as he sat down on the edge of the bed, meeting Subawe's gaze as he did so.

The teen looked a little scared, but wore a small, weak smile as he greeted the red haired vampire with a nod.

Sasori only stared at Deidara, ignoring Subawe completely, before opening his mouth again, "why?".

"Because he's my friend and should know my family, un" he replied and turned to look at the vampire with an expression that, hopefully, explained everything.

The redhead seemed to get it and sighed in irritation, "that's just stupid, brat".

Deidara smiled weakly and got up, "whatever you say, danna… we're in the kitchen if you need us, un".

With that said, he led Subawe out of the room and back down the stairs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

What the hell was the brat thinking? Deidara wasn't supposed to tell anyone about him!

Ah… he had kind of done that himself, hadn't he? Sighing, Sasori got up from the bed and out in the corridor, following the blonds blood scent.

He was so hungry he was sure he'd attack Deidara even if that other kid was in the same room.

Sasori licked his lips and almost ran down the stairs. Almost. He managed to control himself this time.

He stopped outside the kitchen door and called for the blond to come out for a second. Saying something about needing to talk with him.

Deidara appeared a little while later, both eyebrows raised. Sasori did, of course, not pay attention to this and he quickly pulled the teen closer as he closed the door.

"I'm hungry, brat" was all he muttered before he pushed the blonds hair away from his neck and dove down, teeth piercing through the skin without trouble.

Sasori heard Deidara whimper and quickly lifted his hand to cover the blonds mouth; it wouldn't be good if Deidara suddenly cried out and Subawe came to see what was wrong. The blond seemed to understand what he was doing and therefore used his hand as a biting toy.

He pulled away a few seconds later only to lean back down and lick away the spilled blood. Sasori sighed happily and raised his head to meet Deidara's eyes.

"Be happy I didn't take much" he said, smiling slightly before ruffling Deidara's blond hair and then continuing inside the kitchen, said boy following close behind.

Subawe was standing over the sink, looking at the fish he had bought earlier that day. Why someone would stare at a fish swimming arou- that was probably it. Humans these days didn't kill their food themselves; they bought it dead and ready to cook.

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over, also looking at the slimy stick with fins, "who wants to kill it?".

Both boys took several steps away, even Deidara who weren't even close to the poor animal, making him chuckle lightly.

He opened the drawer closest to him and took out a huge knife, grinning widely as he did so.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara watched in slight horror as the vampire lifted the knife and quickly brought it down into the sink, and probably also through the fish.

He didn't really pay attention to the rest Sasori was doing(mostly because he refused to look and was the type that cared for almost every living thing) and instead began to look around for potatoes.

Subawe helped him in his search for the round and brown things so it didn't take long before they found a large bag filled with them. By the time they also had found the carrots, Sasori was done with the fish… all that was left was frying it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

About 40 minutes later the tree of them was sitting around the kitchen table, talking and eating the fish. Well, Deidara and Subawe ate and talked. Sasori was only there because Deidara forced him to stay.

Who would run away when their food could be taken from them?

Sasori sighed irritably and mentally cursed Deidara as the two human teens continued babbling about unnecessary things. The blond knew perfectly well how much he hated listening to stuff like this, and he was pretty damned sure Deidara was doing this on purpose.

Suddenly Subawe turned to him, asking him the question he had been waiting for, "why aren't you eating anything, Sasori?".

"I'm not hungry" Sasori replied easily, not even looking at the boy.

"I can't believe that… you just don't like fish, do you?" Subawe smiled and Deidara giggled softly. Even though he was getting quite irritated he couldn't help but to think that the blonds giggles was very feminine and kind of cute.

He had never heard anything like it. Usually the boy would chuckle or laugh, but Deidara never giggled. At least not when he was around.

This was kind of unfair!

He had known the brat for at least two weeks now, but he hadn't seen Deidara giggle before now. And this- this stupid kid probably had and could even make the blond do it!

Eugh… why was he even bothering to think all this stupid stuff? Usually food was the only thing that came to his mind when he saw Deidara… apparently not today. Damn. Sasori didn't want to walk around thinking about that annoying kid all day long.

Sasori finally managed to rid himself of those annoying thoughts and replied(more like spat back) to the question that made the blond giggle, "aren't you a smart one".

Deidara's friend didn't catch the sarcastic tone, but the blond did and quickly sent him a sharp glare, which Sasori easily ignored before standing up to take his leave.

Luckily nether of the boys asked where he was going and he could walk straight out without any problems.

-- -- -- --

A few hours later Sasori made his way downstairs and into the empty kitchen; Deidara and Subawe had left an hour ago; he had heard the front door close and after a while he was unable to smell them. Well, of course he could still smell them, but not as strongly as he would've if they were still in his mansion.

The two human teens had been nice enough to clean after themselves and even leave a note telling him that they left. That was probably only because of the blonds friend though. Subawe didn't know he was supernatural´ as some would call him.

Sasori slightly hoped that Deidara would come back one more time though. He hadn't taken much from the blond earlier and was getting quite hungry already.

Eugh… whatever. He could always visit the kid later after all.

Yawning lightly, Sasori went over to the only window in the room and jumped up on the counter so he could look out of it.

The sky was dark, but still held a pinkish and light blue colour, so he guessed it was around 7 or 8 p.m.

Which, unfortunately, meant that he couldn't get his food yet(Deidara was probably still out with his friend). Even though Sasori knew this he opened the window and jumped out, gracefully landing on his feet.

He had, however, not expected to land right in front of the blond. What Deidara was doing here he didn't know, but right now he could care less.

"I see I can trust you to show up when I'm hungry, brat" Sasori growled lightly as he pulled the blond closer to himself and grinned widely.

"I'm sleeping here if you take hella much… you also have to take me to school tomorrow, un" Deidara growled back at him.


	5. Chapter 4

It all began two days ago, when he had been walking home after visiting the red haired vampire; a woman was following him. At first Deidara didn't think about it much, but then his gaze had landed on the flat and straight road he was walking on.

If he remembered right he had searched the road for any life before he continued walking.

Deidara hadn't been too worried though… at least not until the woman followed him all the way to his house and stayed outside, staring at the front door, for at least an hour.

And now, as he was walking to school on a Friday morning, the woman was following him once again.

He would've really liked her to stop, but every time Deidara turned to talk with the woman, she was always gone before he could even see a small glimpse of her long, curly and brown hair.

Deidara sighed and pouted slightly as he reached the school he so dearly loved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori yawned as he slowly pulled the quilt off himself and got up from the comfortable and warm bed. He didn't really want to get up, but he had an important meeting with another of his kind.

He wasn't sure why someone wanted to meet him; Sasori wasn't exactly the most trusting and stable vampire in the world, nor was he very friendly. He was also one of the strongest of his kind, only his older brother and four others could manage to kill him.

But now, since Deidara was bound to him, the weaker ones also had a good chance. The only thing they had to do was kill the blond and then he'd die peacefully and quiet. At least he thought he would. Sasori had never seen anyone die like that so he didn't really know if it was painful or not.

Sasori opened the closet door and took out black sweatpants, a pair of boxers and a white shirt with light brown stripes before he quickly rid himself of the clothes he was currently wearing(he had to start to remember to take off his clothes before going to bed).

Once he was fully dressed, had clean teeth and his hair looked… a little messier than usual, Sasori walked out of his bedroom and continued over to the stairs which he, once again, ignored and jumped down.

He continued into the kitchen, looking at the clock on the wall(he had changed batteries the day before).

"01.30... damn, why so late?" Sasori whined quietly to himself.

He had been thinking about visiting the blond before that damned school began. Pouting slightly, Sasori opened the usual window and jumped out, once again landing gracefully.

He began walking slowly towards the city with the thought of picking Deidara up from school around 40 minutes later.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara was sitting in the last class, drawing a bat on his workbook instead of writing down facts about weather.

The teacher had already snapped at him twice for not paying any attention, but he could care less. Sighing in annoyance Deidara lay his pencil down on his desk and looked around the room, finding that other people was as interested as he was.

Deidara met Subawe's gaze with his own and smiled lightly before he turned to look out of the window he was sitting next to.

It was nice outside, the sun was shining and there weren't a cloud on the sky. It was also quite warm and almost every other class was outside studying, making it hella unfair.

Why was the others allowed outside when they had to sit on their desks all day, doing nothing but staring out in space?!

Pouting slightly Deidara was about to turn again, but stopped when his eyes locked with his stalker's. They were pretty far apart, but he was quite sure he saw a redish colour in the woman's eyes.

"_A vampire… ?" _

Deidara frowned as a certain redhead suddenly walked up to the woman, taking her hand and quickly leading her away.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara mused, oblivious to the fact that he had talked out loud.

The teacher blinked a couple of times, then glared at him(not that he noticed) before saying, "is it something you do not understand, Deidara?".

Deidara quickly looked at the angry man and shook his head no, "no, sir, un!".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori refused to let go of the struggling female vampire as he walked away from the blonds school.

Once he had turned a corner Sasori looked back at the woman, glaring hard.

"What do you want with the brat?" he asked and let his aura grow cold to tell the woman he was demanding an answer.

Sasori had let Deidara feel this cold blanket a couple of times, so he knew very well that it worked on people weaker than him.

The other vampire avoided his eyes and looked down at her feet before giving him what he wanted, "I was merely wondering why you, of all people, was letting a weak thing like him visit you every day, Akasuna no Sasori-sama".

"Is that why you were sent here too, scum?" Sasori demanded again, not caring if he was scaring the woman or not.

"No, Sasori-sama. My masters merely wanted to know why you haven't been killing lately" the woman replied honestly as she looked up at him for the first time since he started talking.

Sasori growled angrily. Of course he had known this would happen; he was a strong vampire after all, and others would most likely want to keep an eye on him.

Sighing, he let go of the other vampire's wrist.

"I'm sure you have your answer, so get the hell out of here and don't go anywhere near the kid ever again" Sasori said, putting a little extra force into the last words.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara smiled lightly as the teacher dismissed them and quickly got up before swinging his bag over one of his shoulders.

He walked out and into the schoolyard together with Subawe, still wearing his small smile.

"Why did you suddenly talk during class, Deidara?" his friend asked, cocking his head slightly.

Deidara's reply was just a nervous laugh before he looked away with a slight blush; the whole class had started laughing at him because of that, and God he hated being the centre of attention.

Speaking of the centre of attention; a flock of girl and some boys was standing in a circle a few feet away from them, talking with each other and giggling. It also looked like they had surrounded someone.

Subawe also seemed to notice this and quickly grabbed Deidara's hand before dragging him closer to the gang before poking one of the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" his friend asked in a sweet tone, making the girl blush lightly.

"There's this super hot guy standing over there!" the girl replied happily and pointed at a certain red haired vampire leaning against the wall separating the schoolyards from the road.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, really shocked to find Sasori standing there, probably waiting for him. But as said redhead noticed him and began making his way over Deidara remembered their bond.

This meant Sasori was most likely here just because he was hungry.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori held his cold expression as he walked towards his blond meal, not even looking at the others around him. It was annoying enough that he had to listen to their whispering and giggling, he didn't want to look at them too.

"Hello, Sasori!" Subawe suddenly greeted him as he stopped in front of the duo.

He had to say Deidara looked quite annoyed(that made them two), which he understood perfectly well. Sasori was here to eat after all, nothing else; the blond was just mere food to him.

Then why had he felt slightly jealous the other day?

Eugh! Why was he thinking about that again? It was as he had thought back then, it was only unfair that he wasn't the one who could make the blond to it. Sasori was a controlling person after all and liked it best when he could see every side of another being.

That giggle had just proved him he couldn't know everything about everyone, nothing more.

"Brat" Sasori replied as he looked Deidara's friend up and down. His reply was actually meant as a greeting, but he wasn't really good at that stuff, so he'd just stick with this method. Calling Subawe a brat, that is.

This, of course, earned him a small slap on his shoulder from the blond, who had decided it would be better if he glared.

Sasori smirked evilly before bringing an arm around Deidara's shoulders and pulling him close before he said something else, "I'm going to borrow the cutie for a little while, okay?".

With that, Sasori stalked off with an arm around the shocked Deidara.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara was shocked and very, very embarrassed.

Not only had the red haired vampire decided to come get him from school, Sasori had also brought an arm around him in front of the entire school and then called him _cutie_! Not handsome, not hot or even sexy; but _cutie_ of all things.

And all he could do to defend himself from all of this was widening his eyes and follow Sasori out of the yard and towards God knows where.

Who knew the redhead could be flirty? Not Deidara. He hadn't seen much of how the vampire was after all. Sasori 

always only showed him the cold layer around him and not the more softer side. He had maybe seen that rare side two or three times.

"D-danna… un" Deidara managed to get out before he closed his mouth and then reopened it only to close it again.

Why was it that he couldn't get over this? Was it really so unusual for Sasori to joke and fli- okay, stupid question.

The red haired vampire looked down at him before asking a pretty simple, one word question, "what?".

The cold in his holder's voice seemed to manage to snap him out of his shock because the next second he was fighting against the hand holding him in place and was failing miserably.

"Why did you do that?! Now they're going to bully me even more, un!" Deidara snapped back, giving up on getting away.

He could also feel the urge to cry right there and then; Deidara was so sick of being bullied, sick of knowing he'd go home with yet another bruise.

He was quite tough and had a good stamina, but due to his disease he always had a few problems with exercising and was therefore never allowed to have P.E. Deidara, thanks to Sasori, was now able run as much as he wanted.

That didn't mean he could fight though, nor could he defend himself properly. Especially when the bullies was so many more than him was it difficult to get away without many scratches and bruises.

"I felt like teasing you for once, so just be glad you got to see it, brat" Sasori replied, and Deidara was pretty sure it was meant as an apology.

Then the redhead continued talking, "I'm also hungry and had to get you away from the people before I lost control and bit you right there and then".

Deidara nodded and looked down, he could probably take a little more bullying. It would've been much worse if someone found out about Sasori not being human.

He looked up again and looked around before he stepped closer to the vampire, using one of his hands to brush his hair out of the way.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori grinned and leaned down, gently licking the skin before letting his sharp fangs pierce through.

He could faintly hear the blond whimper lightly and then place a hand on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly.

The feeling of blood filling his mouth was like heaven, and even though it had only been a day since he had last eaten Sasori had missed it very much.

He felt his life energy rush through his whole body and decided to pull back before he took way too much. He did want the blond to be able to walk home after all.

Once Sasori's fangs was all the way out he licked at the two holes and the warm skin around them before pulling away.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara sighed happily as the pain disappeared from his neck, but had to lean against the redhead for support as the first wave of dizziness came over him.

To his surprise Sasori bent down slightly and placed his other arm under his knees before lifting him up, bridal style 

as usual.

Nothing more was said before Sasori was standing outside his house, and then he had merely asked if his mother was home.

After answering the question with a no he closed his eyes as the redhead brought him inside and into his own bedroom before placing him on his bed.

Deidara thought it was a little weird that Sasori knew the way to his room when he had never even been in his house before.

Before leaving him to sleep the redhead leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making him blush slightly.

_Sleep well, cutie_

- - - -

Deidara groaned as he sat up in his bed for the second time that day(the clock on his night table was telling him he had only been sleeping for two hours).

He sat still, thinking about the red haired vampire. Sasori had been teasing him much today and he didn't know if the redhead was going to keep it up or if he was going back to being grumpy.

Without thinking much more about it Deidara got up from the warm bed underneath him and slowly walked into the small corridor leading him to the main room(that led to the rest of the place).

Suddenly he heard some kind of glass break on the floor and he stopped, the only thing of him moving was his beating heart.

"M-mom, un?" he called, stuttering slightly, and slowly began moving his way to the kitchen. Deidara was pretty sure the sound came from that room.

No one answered his call, nor did he hear any more sounds- not before someone accidentally hit the wall behind him.

Deidara whirled around, facing the intruder and hoping it was the redhead. His eyes widened as he saw his stalker stand before him, an evil grin playing her lips.

"Hello, human" she greeted and lifted her hand before bringing it to his face fast, this resulted in the woman slapping him at impact.

Because of her strength Deidara crashed into the wall to his right before sliding down at the floor.

"I can't understand how Akasuna no Sasori-sama lets you so close to him!" she said gritting her teeth.

As quickly as he could, Deidara stood and began running. He somehow managed to fish his phone up from his pocket and find Sasori's number before the woman reached and pulled him back towards her.

Deidara lost his grip on the phone just before he managed to make the call.


	6. Chapter 5

Sasori yawned lightly from his position in the ceiling. He didn't exactly want to do this stupid thing, but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature(being related to the vampire bats did that to his kind).

Sighing, he looked down at the floor below him, stretching his arms slightly as he did so.

But not only did he hang there because it was in his nature. Sasori had the feeling that something was wrong. The problem was that he couldn't find out what.

Not until his phone rang, that is.

Picking up the call he greeted whoever it was, "Sasori".

"Hey, Sasori!" Subawe replied happily. Deidara must've given the kid his number.

"What do you want, brat?" he replied, standing and pushing himself off the ceiling before taking a back flip, landing on the floor gracefully as always.

"Is Deidara there? Tobi and I have been waiting for him for a while now. We've tried calling him, but no one answers" the annoying teen answered him.

Sasori frowned and quickly began making his way towards the front door, "I'll see if I can find him".

With that he hung up and pushed the phone back into his pocket as he reached the door and opened it. Something had indeed been wrong, and Sasori could only guess it was that vampire's fault.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara let out a cry in pain as he was pinned against a wall roughly. The woman was slowly leaning closer to his neck, making his eyes widen in fear. Not only would it kill him, but Sasori too; hadn't she thought about that?!

Then again, the redhead wasn't exactly filled with care for others and was quite strong(at least he thought so). The woman probably wanted to get Sasori out of the way, kill him so he wouldn't cause any problems later.

Deidara's phone had been ringing several times and he was very sure it was Subawe and Tobi trying to find out where the hell he was.

God how he wished he had been able to contact the red haired vampire earlier!

Right before the woman made contact with his skin Deidara lifted his legs and kicked her away. It was now clear the woman was a vampire, and that only scared him more.

Pushing himself from the wall, Deidara began running through the corridor, away from the female bloodsucker.

He tried not to think about what could happen if the woman managed to pin him down again as he turned a corner and headed for the door right in front of him.

Suddenly she appeared right in front of him, blocking his way to possible safety. Deidara felt the tears start falling from his eyes as the woman grinned evilly at him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori saw an open window in the blonds house and quickly jumped through it, rolling once on the floor before getting up at his feet.

Before even thinking about what he should do, Sasori's body moved on its own, leading him through the door and into the room where a scared blond sat on the floor crying and the woman he had talked to earlier that day.

Sasori pinned the female vampire to the wall behind her and formed blue, thin threads on his fingertips before swinging his left hand over the woman's stomach. As she let out a scream of pain Sasori let go of the woman, letting 

her fall to the floor in two parts.

He looked at his fingers for a second just to check if the threads were gone before looking down at the twitching woman; she wasn't dead quite yet, which gave him the time to say what he wanted.

Leaning down to the woman's ear level, Sasori whispered, "I told you to stay away from him, scum".

As she began fading away he turned to Deidara. The teen was looking at the dead and fading vampire with wide, tearful eyes.

Sasori could understand why he had rushed to get to the blond before the female vampire managed to kill the boy. But he couldn't understand why his heart was still beating hard; he had saved the kid already; Deidara was safe.

Cocking his head to the side Sasori tried to come up with some logical reason as to why he was so afraid to lose the blond. Usually he'd just shrug it of by thinking it was because Deidara was his only feeding source, but now…

The blond had surprised him in many ways since they had first met, and Sasori had to admit it had been fun too. Deidara could be annoying at times, but Sasori had come to enjoy the boy's presence over time and couldn't just simply let Deidara die.

Sasori hadn't felt so concerned for anyone ever before, and he could only guess why.

Friendship perhaps?

Without thinking anymore about it Sasori stood and walked over to the blond before leaning down again only to pick Deidara up and continue back to the latter's room.

He was pretty sure Deidara only had a couple of bruises, and if Sasori was right it meant that the blond had put up quite the fight; Subawe said they had been waiting for a while after all.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara closed his eyes and rested his head against the redhead's shoulder. He couldn't have been more reviled than he was now.

It didn't really matter much to Deidara that all this was caused because the redhead was a powerful and respected vampire; Sasori had showed up when he was in trouble and saved him.

"Danna, un?" Deidara asked, trying to get the redhead's attention before he reopened his eyes as the one carrying him put him down on his bed.

It was silent for a while, making it seem like Sasori was wondering if it would be a good idea to answer or not.

"Yes, brat?" the vampire finally replied, sitting down at the edge.

"What was those… blue strings on your fingers earlier, un?" he asked and sat up so he could get a better look of Sasori.

Sasori turned to him and blinked; clearly the man hadn't been expecting that kind of a question. Then he smirked lightly before he lifted his hand and made the strings appear.

Deidara studied them for a few seconds, but didn't get any wiser; the only thing he could see was that small, blue threads came out of the vampire's fingertips and that they looked pretty solid. But not sharp at all.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori moved his fingers up and down, bent them slightly and then straightened them again so the blond could get some kind of idea of what they were. It was pretty clear Deidara already knew they were some kind of weapon.

"It's my ability. You know that my kind started off as humans, right?" Sasori asked and looked into the only visible eye on Deidara's face. The blond gave him a short nod before he continued to stare at the strings.

"I'm not sure how the first vampire was able to become one, but usually when a human is bitten by my kind the vampire has two choices; as you already know we can suck the blood out of the human, and that's the one thing. The other is almost the opposite." He explained calmly.

Deidara blinked and looked at him with a curious eye, "what do you mean with that, un?".

"I mean that if my kind lets it fangs lead vampire salvia into the human's blood, he or she will slowly turn into a vampire" Sasori said dully as he remembered the time he was first bitten.

"But… what has that to do with your strings, un?" the blond teen asked, tilting his head slightly to the left so his neck was exposed.

Luckily for Deidara, he was able to control himself at the moment.

Sasori smiled and replied a little cheerfully, "those who gets turned into a vampire must feed right after their fangs has grown out, and the ability you get depends on the human you first feed from; but, of course, that blood only decides the power of a vampire's ability; the form is all up to the vampire's strength".

It was silent after that, and Sasori was sure Deidara understood what he was saying; at least he hoped the kid did. He didn't want to start all over again.

But then again, he hadn't really needed to explain so much.

"Do you still remember who you ate from, un?" Deidara asked silently as he lay down on the bed again, closing his eyes and turning so he was laying on his side.

"Yes, I do" he replied, still holding that little cheerful tone in his voice.

Deidara reopened his visible eye and smiled lightly before asking yet another question, "Who was it, un?"

Sasori had been expecting that question and grinned widely, "another vampire, my older brother to be exact".

Before the two got to talk any more they heard the front door open and someone walk inside before closing it again.

"Deidara, I'm home!" a woman's voice rang through the corridor and into the room where Sasori and said teen was.

It didn't take long for Sasori to get up from his position and out of the window at the opposite wall.


	7. Chapter 6

Deidara lay in bed almost all day the next day

Deidara lay in bed almost all day the next day. He had only been up to get something to drink and to hear his mother yell at him for leaving the house in a mess before going to sleep.

The reason he was still lying underneath the warm covers of his bed was because his stupid body was in slight pain now and then. But Deidara guessed that wasn't really weird considering he was thrown into the wall a few times yesterday.

He would've gladly told his mother about the vampire attack, but she would probably think he was crazy, and not believe a word of what he was saying.

Sighing slowly Deidara turned over in his bed and glared at the wall now in front of him. What if another vampire attacked him? Sasori surely wouldn't know if he didn't call for help.

Deidara talked with Tobi and Subawe earlier that day, and got to learn that it was the two of them that had contacted the red haired vampire. He had also been forced to find some excuse for not have been able to meet the two last night.

Deidara sat up and blinked a couple of times, desperately trying to come up with a way to stay safe. Then it hit him; if Deidara lived in the mansion Sasori could keep an eye on him at all times!

Grinning widely he got up and began to dress himself in new clothes. First pulling on a couple of dark blue and loose jeans and then a white and black striped shirt.

Finall finished pulling on his socks, Deidara continued out of his room and through the corridor towards the front door.

Hopefully the redhead was home- wait a second… he'd have to ask his beloved mother first, wouldn't he?

Stepping into the kitchen he looked around with half open eyes, spotting his mother at the table.

Deidara quickly made his way over and sat down in front of the woman before taking a deep breath and starting their conversation, "Mom… you know I'm 17 now, right, un?".

His mother looked up with a raised eyebrow and then answered him, "what is it that you want now, Deidara?".

"Move out… I want to move out, un" He replied quietly, trying to stay serious.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori had been lying in his comfortable bed, reading on of his usual books when the blond teen had entered his mansion through the front door.

And even though he had been very aware of this Sasori didn't bother to get up, and he especially didn't want to leave his book for later.

Therefore he decided to wait patiently (as patiently as he could) for Deidara to come up to his room.

Sasori thought it was a little surprising though, the fact that he didn't bother to go get blood immediately that is. He would usually been pinning the blond to a wall (or holding him close) by now.

Deidara, after a few minutes, entered his room with serious eyes, which didn't really bother him; the teen was almost always serious around his feeding times.

"How are you feeling, brat?" he asked, surprising himself as well as the blond. Sasori wasn't one to ask about stuff like that.

Deidara tilted his head in slight suspicion before making his way towards Sasori and the bed, sitting down next to him. The blond then proceeded to lie down so Sasori wouldn't have to move much to get to the blood, but he guessed it was also so Deidara could see what he was reading.

Curious brat.

"I'm fine, un… thanks for asking" Deidara replied and closed his eyes. Well, Sasori couldn't tell if the boy closed both or just the visible one, but it seemed logical that he closed them both.

Sasori nodded slowly then sat up and put his book away; he didn't have time to read now that the blond was here.

"Listen, brat, you need to know some things about vampires in case another attacks" he suddenly said, making Deidara sit up as well, eyes fully open and his head slightly tilted again.

"Un" was the blonds only reply before he seated himself in a comfortable position.

Sasori nodded slightly and sighed before telling the blond, "a vampire gets its strength from human blood as well as other vampire's blood, but I guess that's pretty obvious. A thing you most likely don't know about though, is the fact that my kind are very good swimmers".

"What does that have to do with vampire's strength, un?" Deidara asked, not really understanding that he should keep away from water if he was being hunted.

He would have to explain it then.

"A lot. What I meant, and thought you'd understand, was that vampires are hella good swimmers and would catch up to a human in less than 20 seconds" Sasori explained dully, hoping the blond would understand it now.

When Deidara didn't say anything more Sasori continued talking, "there isn't much more that makes us strong so I'll move on to our weaknesses; forget everything about garlic, wooden stakes through the heart and all that other stupid crap cause they can't do a living shit!".

Sasori hoped he'd get done explaining soon… his brother would be here any minute and it wouldn't be good if Deidara was still here.

"Garlic actually tastes pretty good, and a hole in our heart will heal a few seconds after the stake is gone. Fire on the other hand is very useful for many things; my kind doesn't like that much heat and we won't even have to be near the flames before we start burning… so fire is a good thing for you to remember. And then there's this bond thing, if they kill you they've managed to kill me and vice versa" he said, not even taking a small breathing pause while talking.

Deidara nodded, "so that's it, nothing more, un?".

"It is more… the rest just isn't as important or as effective as the other things I mentioned" Sasori replied lying down again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara bit his lower lip, trying desperately to find a way to ask Sasori if he could stay in the mansion. He was pretty sure that if he asked the wrong way the vampire would glare and throw him out without a second thought, and he really didn't want that.

Suddenly the red haired man sat up again, eyeing him with serious eyes.

"Brat" Sasori said, his voice as serious as his red eyes.

"What, un?" Deidara asked, looking away from the bloodsucker. He didn't want to suddenly yell out his question of staying, so it would be better if he looked away.

"I think you should stay here for a while" Deidara blinked at these words and then looked at Sasori with big eyes before a grin spread across his lips.

He quickly jumped forward and threw his arms around the other's neck, pushing them both down on the bed.

"Thank you, Sasori no danna, un!" Deidara said through his laughs.

It seemed like the two of them thought about the same things… sometimes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori had been very surprised when the blond hugged him, but as the teen began laughing he, himself, couldn't help but to wrap an arm around Deidara's slim waist. Apparently this was something the blond had wanted to ask him about.

He muttered a small you're welcome´ before he rolled them over so he was on top. Sasori brushed Deidara's hair out of his way and leaned down, letting his sharp fangs slowly pierce through the thin skin on the blonds neck.

Deidara, still having his arms around Sasori's neck, tightened his grip as the pain came and Sasori had to guess it still hurt slightly. It couldn't be as painful as it used to be though; he was much gentler and more careful than he had been with anyone before.

Since the blond was going to stay in his mansion for a while he didn't pull back before he had to. That way Deidara would be out cold when his brother came and he could talk to the other vampire in peace.

Sasori licked away the blood he had spilled as he always did before he pushed himself up to look at the blond. Deidara's eyes were half open and his whole face was pale; it was pretty clear that Sasori had taken much.

"Rest, I'll come to you when you wake up" he assured and Deidara nodded lightly before the boy closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Sasori sighed. He would have to clean up the mess in the guestroom too… if he had one. As yes, there was one next to his own room and all Sasori would need to do was carry out all the boxes in there; Deidara could take care of the dust and other things that may be there.

Suddenly sensing the presence of another vampire, Sasori pulled the quilt over the blond and got up and out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was downstairs Sasori was suddenly standing face to face with a slightly taller male vampire; his brother.

"Sure he'll be okay? You took a lot from him you know" the man asked quietly, eyes staring at the top of the stairs.

Sasori blinked in confusion, but then smirked; he had forgotten other vampires could sense stuff like that.

"Yes, Pein, he'll be fine… I've taken more before" he replied before taking his brother's hand and leading the man into the kitchen.

They both sat down on a chair before staring at each other in silence.

"What did you want to talk about, Sori?" Pein asked after a few minutes, still staring at him with those eyes of his.

"How do you-" Sasori was cut off when a loud, girlish scream was heard from his room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara had woken up when a white mice with red eye began walking on his face. He hadn't meant to scream like he that, but he guessed it was okay as long as the red haired vampire hadn't heard. Haha… okay, that was stupid.

Of course Sasori would've heard that loud, girlish and fearful scream; even a normal human would have.

In only a few seconds the redhead was standing next to the bed, staring at him with eyes that clearly showed worry.

Worry that quickly was replaced with irritation and annoyance.

"A mouse…" Sasori sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Deidara.

"I don't like mice, un!" Deidara said, trying to defend himself.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of another person in the room. It was a man slightly taller than Sasori with auburn hair and grey, dull eyes. The man had many more piercings than Deidara had ever seen on a person, and he didn't get how the person could stand it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori noticed that his brother and the brat was staring at each other, but didn't bother to introduce them or anything; they could manage to do that themselves.

Instead he searched the room for the mouse from his position on the bed. Sasori found it and quickly used his strings to kill it.

Once he was done Sasori looked back up only to find the two others still looking at each other. He sighed and got up.

"Get it done already" Sasori snarled, crossing his arms as he glared at a wall (it was much easier than shifting his gaze from the blond and over to the auburn haired vampire).

"Pein".

"Deidara, un".

And then it was over, silence filling the room once more. Stupid suspicious people.

"Brat, Pein is my brother and Pein, the brat's mine" Sasori said, telling the two the things they needed to know to trust each other.

His auburn haired brother grinned, "wow, Sori… you've even gone as far as saying the human's yours".

Sasori growled angrily and he was pretty sure Deidara was blushing. At least slightly; humans did that when things like this was said.

"He is mine, Pein; no one is allowed to touch him" he warned, giving his brother a hard look.

Pein blinked in confusion before his grey eyes lit up and the man smiled weakly, "so that's what you want to talk about".

Sasori only nodded as he headed for the door, but he didn't walk out before he informed the others of his next actions, "I'm going to get Deidara some food, keep each other company in the meantime".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara blinked as the red haired vampire disappeared from the room, and then his eyes widened when Pein sat down on the bed. He hadn't expected the auburn haired man to take Sasori's place on the bed.

"So you're the sick guy who's got my baby brother around your little finger" Pein said, looking at him without blinking.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked, not understanding what the man meant.

Grinning, Pein replied simply, "haven't you noticed that Sasori does whatever you ask him to in the end? He can't say no to you, kid".

And that was actually true. Now that he was thinking about it he couldn't help but to smile slightly; Sasori had always said yes to him in the end. Almost always anyway.

Their conversation stopped after that, and nether of the two looked at the other before they were making their way down to the kitchen (Sasori had called Deidara down after a while, Pein had just followed for fun).

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori really needed to speak with his brother, and that as soon as possible. He had heard of vampires that had managed to do what he now wanted, but Sasori didn't know how to even start.

Pein probabl- no… that was wrong; Pein most likely knew what he would have to do.

So once Deidara was sitting at kitchen table (eating what Sasori liked to call soup. Deidara thought it looked more like mud though. Red, sticky mud. Yummy), he led his auburn haired brother into another room and stared at the other vampire with serious eyes.

"Well?" Pein asked dully.

"Well, what?" Sasori replied, eyes still serious.

"You wanted to talk to me so spit it out".

"Oh, that…"

"Well?"

"How do I break the bond?" he asked, still not looking away.


	8. Chapter 7

A month. It had been a month since Sasori decided to break the bond. It had also been a whole month since he locked himself into the library in his mansion (only coming out to feed from the blond). And still he had nothing more but a name. Marvin Blake; one of the eldest vampires still alive.

The problem was that no one, not a single vampire, knew where that old geezer was. He had even been forced to ask some humans. They, of course, had only shook their heads and told him that no, they hadn't even heard of a man by that name.

Sasori had met Blake four times in his long life. The first time was not really supposed to happen; he had just gotten his powers and Marvin accidentally stumbled- well, actually the man came through his window… and through the glass- with a couple of serious wounds. He had treated them simply and apparently caught Blake's interest.

The second time was completely different; Marvin Blake had actually contacted Pein and arranged a meeting. His auburn haired brother had been watching since he had gotten his powers due to the fact that they were very powerful for newly created ability. That, and their mother and father had passed away (his parents hadn't been vampires like).

That second meeting of theirs had been quite interesting. Blake had talked with him, given him hints of how he could make his abilities even stronger and other stuff like that.

The third time wasn't exactly very pleasant; Marvin hadn't been eating for a little while and gotten quite angry at Pein for some fucked up reason. When Sasori tried to defend his brother he'd gotten himself a pretty scar from his left shoulder and all the way down to his right hipbone.

And because of that happening the fourth time was… not supposed to happen. At least that was what Pein had said. It did though. About fifty years later.

Blake had then learned him how to make his strings bold and sharp enough to cut through metal. Before this meeting he had just been able to attach his strings to others and control their every movement.

After that the old man just disappeared, not leaving any trace of where he could have gone to.

Sasori sighed and let his head fall onto the desk in front of him, the book in his hands falling to the floor; he was sick of reading. Sick of searching for clues. Sick of everything that had with the bond to do. Too bad Deidara was living in the same house as him now, reminding him of the stupid bond every time he had to feed.

It was kind of nice having the blond around to though. Deidara kept him company in the nights he sat up reading even though the blond had no clue of why he was reading. His guest was also very quiet at times and always helped him when it seemed like he needed help (Sasori was too proud to ask for help).

He got up from the chair a few minutes later and walked out of the library, heading for his room; it was late and he was starting to get tired. Once he entered his room Sasori was met by the sight of Deidara sleeping on his bed.

Not bothering to move the kid he just took his shirt off before getting under the quilt, covering the blond with the large blanket as he did so, and closed his eyes. It didn't really take long for him to fall asleep. Staying up many nights reading in a row did that to people.

- - - - - -

The next morning he woke up to find himself- or rather, he woke up to find Deidara sleeping on top of him, head resting on his chest and arms around his waist. Sasori really had no idea of how this could have happened and ended up lying still trying to figure it out.

It wasn't before the blond stirred slightly that he actually began to understand this wasn't quite normal; vampires didn't share this kind of affection with humans after all. At least not that he knew of anyway.

Sasori sighed heavily and rolled over so the two switched positions. He didn't really care if this woke Deidara up; as long as he could get off the bed and into the shower he was happy.

And with the shower in thought he got up from the bed- well, he tried to get up; unfortunately for him though the blond wouldn't let go of his waist. Wasn't he the lucky one?

Really, if he had known that Deidara was such a clinger he would never have slept in the same bed as the boy. But what is done is done and he couldn't do a shit about it. Well, he could always let it irritate him (which it already was) and yell at the blond or he could lay down and relax.

This, of course, wasn't a difficult choice at all.

"Brat, you better wake the fuck up before I spit on your face" Sasori growled angrily, letting the irritation and annoyance be heard in his voice.

Deidara didn't even stir. Hell, the boy didn't even move an inch (not included Deidara's rising and falling chest).

He grinned and was about to spit, but stopped himself as he noticed Deidara's parted lips. Oh God this was tempting. His grin widened as he gave in and leaned down, stopping just above the blond teen's slightly pink lips.

He parted his own lips the second Deidara opened his eyes slightly. Seeing this, Sasori quickly spit into the blond's mouth and got away the second the boy let his grip loosen.

He walked out of the room hearing the blond coughing and yell at him, "what the fuck, un?!".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After waking up like that Deidara was pretty sure he would have to puke. The only good thing about the vampire's actions was the fact that he didn't oversleep (it was Monday).

He sighed and got up from the bed and walked out of the room before he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, quickly taking off his boxers and white, baggy t-shirt, not noticing that the shower was on at all.

Deidara yawned, looked down at the floor and slipped past the curtain separating him from the shower.

It was first when he felt water drops hit his skin he registered that he wasn't alone in the bathroom, or alone in the shower. He quickly looked up and his eyes widened; before him stood Sasori. Body wet and shampoo in his hair.

The vampire didn't seem to know he was there so Deidara began making his way towards the curtain again as quietly as he could.

Unfortunately for him though, luck wasn't on his side today. He slipped and landed on his ass, letting out a squeak as he did so.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori blinked as he heard the small sound behind him and turned around, finding a certain blond sitting on the floor only a few inches away from him. Why hadn't he noticed that Deidara had entered? It wasn't like the blond's smell and aura was hard to detect. Must've been because he let his guard down or something.

"What are you doing?" he asked as one of his eyebrows arched.

Deidara looked up at him with wide eyes and with a small blush on his face. Sasori couldn't help but to smirk slightly; either the blond was embarrassed of being caught in a blonde moment´ or he was gay… maybe bi and liked what he was seeing. What straight male got embarrassed when seeing another male's naked body?

After a few seconds it was pretty clear to him that the blond wouldn't answer his question, nor did it seem like Deidara wanted to get up from his place on the floor, so he did the only thing he could think of; taking the blond to the other bathroom two or three doors down.

Sasori sighed and bent down, picking Deidara up bridal style before getting up again and out of the shower. The blond squeaked and gave words in protest (mostly because Deidara didn't want to be carried around the mansion naked by another naked man), making him grin and walk slower.

After about ten minutes of bickering, slight fighting and several smacks on the head he entered the second bathroom still with the teen in his hands; the boy gave up half way and began sulking instead. He had informed the boy that it didn't work, but Deidara refused to listen and pouted as well, making himself look pretty childish in Sasori's opinion.

Before letting the blond down though he let his fangs pierce the skin on Deidara's neck and ate slowly. He didn't take very much, just enough to keep himself from feeling dizzy and weak later on.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After about an hour Deidara was sitting in his classroom, waiting for the math class to start. He had a test today and he had to admit that he'd studied quite hard the past days, surprisingly enough with Sasori's help.

The vampire had proved himself to be quite good at math, which was quite amazing cause he hadn't thought the redhead was taught these things back when he was still a student. Apparently he had been wrong.

Deidara usually thought very wrong when it came to the vampire; when he thought he'd get yelled at Sasori would sigh and pat his head instead before walking away. And when he expected this to happen the next time he, of course, got yelled at.

There was this once though when he had been walking around in the forest outside the redhead's mansion, checking things out and just looking around. He somehow managed to walk straight off a cliff and fall down, damaging his left arm in the process. Luckily for him though it wasn't very far down, but still enough to keep him from getting up.

Due to his damaged arm he wasn't able to climb very well and he didn't exactly want to fall deeper down. Deidara tried calling for help a few times, but found out that he was too far away for even Sasori to hear him, which only made things scarier.

He guessed an hour, maybe two, passed before the red haired vampire finally came for him. Sasori had jumped down and picked him up bridal style (as usual) and jumped back up. Once on top of the small cliff the redhead had brought him a little closer and told him to never go around the forest alone again.

Deidara thought that the vampire was afraid to lose his only food source, but quickly changed that to worry after seeing Sasori's face.

So even though the two had their… bickering moments, they also had the sweet and worryingly one called friendship. At least he thought sweet and worry was two words to describe friendship; that was what he felt for Tobi and Subawe almost every day.

Deidara turned his attention to the teacher as he- or rather it (many kids in his school had decided that the teacher were without gender)- walked inside, demanding everyone's attention.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are you doing here again?" Sasori asked with one of his eyebrows arched as he stared at his brother.

"Just came to see you, baby brother"

A glare.

"The day you just come to see´ me is the day I finally find a mate"

Then a smirk.

"I think you're right about that, Sori"

Followed by a sigh.

He shook his head in disbelief before walking into the living room, seating himself on the largest couch, Pein following him and sitting down next to him.

It was silent for a good while, nether bothering to speak or look at anything else than the thing in front of them; in Sasori's case it was Deidara's white shirt and red hair tie. Pein was watching the dead clock on the wall. He hadn't bothered to change batteries on that one yet; he'd used enough money on the brat and he didn't have a job to get more than he already had.

The last time the two of them sat like this was when their parents died. It had also been quite silent then and they had both been staring at nothing at all. But he guessed this was a little different. They weren't sad or angry right now, at least he wasn't.

"How's it going?" Pein finally asked, breaking the silence around them.

Sasori was very aware of what his brother was asking, but he wasn't sure if he could tell the man; Pein wasn't always to be trusted and the auburn haired vampire hadn't known how to break the bond anyway so what would it help if he told?

"I'm fine, thank you" he replied dully, still staring at the blond's shirt with bored eyes.

"You know what I fucking mean, bastard… what about the kid, how's he?"

Sasori grinned slightly and turned his head to meet Pein's dull, grey eyes.

"The brat's fine as well"

"Good, now will you answer my question?" his auburn haired brother asked, using up the last of his patience.

Damn. The man was even more impatience than he himself.

"Marwin Blake- that's all I've got" he sighed and leaned back into the couch.

Sasori waited a few seconds, letting the information he just gave Pein sink in. He was pretty sure his brother had forgotten all about the old vampire and had to dig up some memories from the past.

"I'll see what I can find out, baby brother" the other vampire stated, grinning proudly of himself. He grinned some himself, hoping that Pein would come visit again soon.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara got home (he was now referring Sasori's mansion as his home) just in time to meet Pein in the door, biding goodbye to his beloved baby brother.

He was still a little uneasy when it came to that man and couldn't help but to stay right beside Sasori all the time; he just couldn't trust the auburn haired vampire for some reason, but it was pretty clear that the redhead did… well, kind of. Pein and Sasori fought very often, the latter always losing when they dropped the insulting words and instead moved to kicking each other's asses.

Deidara was once left to clean a pretty nasty wound on Sasori's back and he was very sure that the scar hadn't moved an inch; it went from the redhead's left shoulder and straight down, stopping by his left hipbone. The wound had also been very deep and he was forced to sit up all night trying to stop it.

The vampire had told him many times already that he wouldn't die anyway, but he just replied with a glare and a simple question, "do you want to get it infected, un?!".

"Hello, Deidara" Pein greeted him as he tried to get into the house. Unfortunately though, the auburn haired man was blocking his way.

"Pein, un" he nodded slightly as he finally managed to get through, only to trip on something, sending him straight for the floor. Luckily someone caught him. Looking up he saw Sasori looking down at him, smiling slightly.

"School any fun today, brat?" he asked and closed the front door once he had pulled Deidara back to his feet.

"Yeah right, un" he pouted, thinking back to the history test he had forgotten all about while studying for math.

Deidara sighed and walked up the stairs, turning towards Sasori's bedroom and walking towards it only to stop by the door next to it and walk in that one instead.

The redhead had cleaned the room for him (and killed hella lot of mice in the process, something he hadn't told Deidara), brought in a bed and other useful stuff.

It was small, but big enough for him; there was a double bed in the left corner farthest from the door, a nightstand next to it and a closet left from the door, also standing in a corner.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, but not before throwing his bag in a random direction. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. How could he forget the history test?! Eugh, he was so stupid! Sitting up he met a pair of deep, brown eyes and yelped, scooting away slightly. He hadn't been expecting Sasori to visit him in his room.

"What do you want, un?" he asked, voice cold and a pretty much emotionless; he was still mad about the spitting in his mouth thing. That had just been plain gross! The redhead seemed to read his mind or something and smirked, licking his lips in a hungrily matter.

"If you want food just take it and get out, un" Deidara muttered, still looking into Sasori's eyes.

"Actually I just wanted to ask what you wished to eat for dinner, but seeing as you're in no mood to eat I'll just leave" the vampire said and turned to do just what he had said he would.

Deidara stopped him by grabbing his wrist, making Sasori turn to look at him with a small smile. That guy always managed to manipulate him somehow, only this time it was for his own good.

"Chicken and rice, un?"

"With sauce?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. This was the first time Sasori wanted to cook him dinner. Sure, the vampire made lunch and breakfast, but that was only in the form of a disgusting, redish soup. A very thick, disgusting, redish soup. It didn't taste very good either, mostly like seawater and sometimes like dirt.

Maybe this was Sasori's way of apologizing for spitting in his mouth or something? Deidara giggled at the thought of that. Like that would ever happen. Just then the redhead popped his head back into the room, wearing a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, brat"


	9. Chapter 8

Sasori stared at the sight in front of him with a bored, but shocked look, cause there stood none other than Deidara in a white tank top (_his_ tank top) and loose, dark blue jeans. The pony on the top of the blond's head wasn't there anymore, it was replaced by a few hairpins in the boy's fringe.

It looked good, but he liked the ponytail better and the guy was wearing _his_ tank top!

As he was being dragged to his room by the eager blond he figured all this had something to do with the letter Deidara got earlier today, during school. He didn't know who it was from, but it was most likely Subawe or Tobi seeing as those two were the teen's only friends… well, maybe he was too. Sasori couldn't say that he hated the blond or even disliked him, he actually felt like he needed to protect Deidara.

Protect him from everything unable for the boy to handle, that being vampires and bullies. How many humans had he taken down for the blond till now? He had honestly lost count.

It was the other teens fault they got beaten though, Deidara couldn't help it if they decided to follow him to the mansion or take him down anywhere near it.

Yeah, he really cared for the kid. Even more so than his brother, but he guessed that was normal; Pein wasn't exactly lovable, both himself and the blond thought so.

"What are you doing, brat?" Sasori finally found himself asking while he watched the teen search through his closet for something. Probably clothes. That didn't really make sense though; the blond already had clothes.

Deidara only chuckled and smiled at him before finally finding something and pulling it out. If he saw right, which he most likely did, the blond had taken out his black tank top and black, tight jeans. The clothes was thrown over to him and his guest walked out, but not before ordering him to take them on and come down to the kitchen afterwards.

He cocked his head to the left as the door closed and listened to the blond walking through the corridor and down the stairs before continuing into the kitchen. Sasori didn't really have time for this, but ended up taking the clothes on anyway.

After meeting Deidara in the kitchen he was being dragged once again, only this time it was towards the city and most likely Subawe's og Tobi's house.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before he began getting bored, his glass of patience was almost empty too.

"If you just tell me where we're going I could get us there in a few seconds, brat" he muttered darkly for the fifth time, making the blond chuckle once again.

"You'll have to wait and see, un" Deidara replied and ruffled his hair before continuing skipping down the small road like he had no problems at all, it was almost as if something really good had happened to the blond.

"I don't like waiting" Sasori stated as he had so many times before. The teen only nodded and continued smiling.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara was still smiling as he led the red haired to a house half an hour later. They stopped in front of the door and he knocked on it softly, almost as if he was afraid it would break into thousand pieces. After a few seconds it opened to revel Subawe and Tobi with two girls behind them.

"Where are we going, un?" he asked politely as he looked at his friends, both smiling back at him, at least Subawe was. He wasn't too sure about Tobi seeing as the guy had an orange mask on his face.

"The movies!" Tobi squealed and surprisingly enough, so did one of the girls. Deidara chuckled and turned to Sasori before leading the redhead off the doorstep and onto the road. The four others soon took the lead, showing them the way to the cinema.

"Movies, brat?" Sasori whispered into his ear, making him jump slightly; he had forgotten the vampire was there.

"You heard him un" was Deidara's only reply before they continued walking in silence.

He was pretty sure the red haired vampire was looking at him with extremely bored eyes at the moment and couldn't help but to snicker. At the same time he also found himself wondering if Sasori had ever been to the movies before.

Probably not; the redhead was, after all, an antisocial vampire who found almost everything around him boring.

"Sorry, let me reparse that, brat; why am I going with you stupid human beings to the movies?" the man asked, fighting hard to keep his calm.

"Because I want you to come, un" he replied simply, but also let all the happiness he could muster fleet into his voice as he said it; Sasori had always had problems saying no to things that made him happy.

He didn't know why, but he wouldn't complain. Though he probably would have to thank Pein for telling him this sooner or later.

"That's not a good enough reason, Deidara" okay… almost always.

"Please, Sasori no danna, un!"

"No" the redhead said and turned to leave only to have long, thin fingers wrap around his wrist, keeping him from going anywhere.

Sasori turned to look at him, glare as deadly as humanly possible. But Sasori being Sasori could probably make it even deadlier. Deidara smiled weakly at the vampire.

"What if another vampire attacks, un?"

"Let go, brat"

"Please, Sasori"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The other four had stopped to wait for the two of them and Sasori could clearly hear the girls complaining to Tobi and Subawe who only laughed nervously and blamed it on brotherly love. That still wasn't enough to make the two women shut up though and he quickly turned his ears and gaze back to Deidara.

He wouldn't really have minded watching a movie, but he didn't want to be sitting next to those… lovebirds. Not only would he have to listen to the disgusting sound that came from kissing, but he really didn't like Tobi or the girls. Not that he liked Subawe (the boy was way to clingy, especially when it came to the blond), he just didn't dislike the teen as much as he disliked the other three.

He couldn't dislike Deidara though and found himself attached to the boy, not only by the bond, but also friendly wise. Almost brotherly. Sasori didn't want anything bad to happen to the blond and could therefore almost never say no when the brat was smiling at him. Unfortunately for him though, the teen knew this very well and used every chance to manipulate him. And he, himself, cared to much for Deidara to make the boy stop doing it.

The fact that the blond could be attacked was also holding him back at the moment; a vampire could just suddenly attack, not caring whether there's other humans around. This was why he was now hating those who hated him and his guts; they kept going after Deidara.

Sasori sighed heavily in defeat , but couldn't help but to smile slightly when the blond grinned in triumph.

- - - -

The teens had decided to watch Déjà vu; a movie so exciting that Sasori rather wanted to watch the back of the head 

to the guy in front of him, which he was also currently doing.

He had, in the beginning of the movie, seen Deidara grin as the huge boat was blown into pieces; he had come to learn that the blond loved bombs and other things that exploded, which was why he was dragged to watch a firework show 4 A.M once.

He would also have to come look when the teen blew other shit up in the forest. It was mostly small trees and homemade bombs that were sacrificed.

Poor little, green tree having to die that way.

Though many things and animals was killed while blowing these things up it was pretty fun seeing Deidara's eye shine with happiness and his lips grin so widely; it was fun seeing the boy happy. Especially when he decided to chuckle evilly. THAT was really something you wouldn't want to miss.

Sasori suddenly felt his right shoulder being poked at shifted his gaze from the head and over to the blond teen.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, un" Deidara whispered so he wouldn't disturb anyone around him and ruffled his red hair. It felt kind of nice. Relaxing. How weird. He didn't show it though; that he liked the touch that is.

"How did you ever guess, brat?" he asked, sarcasm dripping of his tongue with every word spoken.

The blond pretended not notice this (Sasori guessed the boy was so used to it now and just didn't bother anymore) and flashed him a small smile.

"Just relax, Sasori no danna; it's only an hour and a half left, un" Deidara informed before turning back to the large screen. He followed the blond's example.

Out of the corner of his left eye Sasori saw Deidara's friend (the smart one) make out with one of the girls.

He really had no clue as of which girl it was, nor did he care about getting that information; he was to disgusted to want it. Hearing that sound over and over again was something he wished he could avoid, but he weren't that lucky.

Humans could also hear those terrible sounds coming now and then, but he, being a vampire, heard them extremely well.

Sasori could actually almost hear what every person in this room said. An example was that blonde girl sitting five rows in front of him; a little while ago she asked her friend if she could borrow some money later. The answer to this had been yes.

Another one was coming from the guy three rows behind him; he was talking on the phone with his girlfriend, repeating stuff like I love you and I miss you all the time.

He looked up from the back of the head and at the screen in time to see the main character travel back in time and end up in a hospital for some fucked up reason. Hadn't he just been inside this weird machine?

It then continued with doctors trying to revive him, which they, of course, managed to do on the third try.

Sasori sighed and looked over at the blond teen next to him before eyeing and studying every emotion and move the boy made; it was pretty clear that Deidara enjoyed this movie. He, himself, on the other hand did not. He wished it could have been a little more blood, gore and killing in it (these three things was necessary for him to like a movie or a book).

"You're supposed to look at the screen, Sasori, not me, un" the blond suddenly said, causing him to blink and realize that he had, indeed, been looking at Deidara. He did not, however, look away, making the blond raise a slim 

eyebrow.

"Even you are more interesting than that movie, brat" Sasori replied dully, not really caring that he had insulted the blond teen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara pouted and turned back to the movie just as a house was blown up by the bad guy; it was amazing to see, but he couldn't understand how the man and the woman managed to get out without getting burned or even having problems hearing.

Oh well, it was just a movie after all so he couldn't expect it to be like it was in real life.

- - - -

The group walked out of the building a couple of minutes later only to split up; Tobi, Subawe and the two girls going to find something to eat, leaving him alone with a hungry vampire.

Not that he rather wanted to go with Subawe, no, there was no way he'd want to stay with Tobi and the other when they were out with those girls. That and he actually wanted to stay with the redhead.

Deidara watched as the vampire looked around for a sign of humans close by and couldn't help but to groan; this meant he was getting carried back to the mansion. Sasori was always this careful when he was about to take much. Well, he didn't really mind being carried by the red haired vampire. Sure, the guy had that cold aura and dead eyes of his, but every time Sasori lifted him up and held him he couldn't help but to feel safe.

It was as if his father, or rather brother, was keeping him safe from every little evil thing in the world.

Finally the redhead took a hold of him and pulled him close enough before letting the fangs pierce through the skin on his neck, causing him to whimper silently.

Sasori stroked his hair almost lovingly before wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him on his feet.

After about a minute the vampire pulled away his teeth out of him. The redhead then licked the two holes like always, both cleaning the wounds and taking up spilt blood. Deidara was picked up, bridal style as usual, and Sasori ran, jumping over houses to get to the mansion faster.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori had almost reached the mansion when he sensed his brother's aura, making him pick up his pace.

Once inside the big house he placed Deidara on the couch in the living room before moving to the kitchen, an almost friendly face greeting him as he entered.

"where have you been?" Pein asked as he sat down on the other side of the table, opposite from his big brother.

"That's none of your business"

"It is when you _make_ me _wait_ for over an hour"

"You could have left"

"But then I'd have your mad ass after me, Sori"

"So true"

They stayed silent for a while, both staring at each other with dull and bored eyes. Sasori sighed after a few minutes and got up and over to the window, looking out.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, looking back at Pein who was looking at him as well.

"Yes I did and her name's Sizchel Blake" his auburn haired brother replied as he gave him a small picture of said woman.

Sizchel had shoulder length, black hair with brown/redish stripes here and there. He couldn't see her whole body, just from her chest and up so there weren't much to note. Except for the woman's eyes; they were extremely light brown and had a small dots of green in them. Sasori had never seen such unique eyes before.

"She lives in the same street as Deidara used to".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara woke up when his phone suddenly began ringing about half and hour after he was placed on the couch. He sat up and noticed Pein sitting in one of the chairs, staring at him. Without thinking much about it he fished the cell phone up from his jeans pocket and accepted the call before placing the device over his ear.

"Hey, Deidara!" Subawe's voice filled his ear, causing him to smile lightly.

"Hi, un"

"What are you doing?"

"Just woke up, un" Deidara replied and yawned as if he was proving it.

"Oh, okay… do you think I can come for a visit? Your brother wouldn't mind, right?" his friend asked, embarrassment filling his voice.

Subawe had managed to walk into the room while Sasori was eating and, of course, he had mistaken the act for something sexual and not what it really was. He couldn't blame the boy though; he'd probably think the same if he saw that happening.

"Of course you can come over, un!" Deidara giggled as he got up from the couch, his gaze locking on Pein.

He hung up a minute later and looked over at the auburn haired man, meeting his cold eyes.

"Where's danna, un?" he asked, sitting back down.

"Out"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori stepped into the small house and followed the woman known as Sizchel into her living room. She pointed on a chair and he sat down in it, not looking away from the black haired lady once.

"So you are Akasuna no Sasori-sama" Sizchel said, causing him to nod slightly.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked, smiling sweetly at him. He did not, however, return it, only continued staring at her with dull eyes and a bored expression.

"I need to find Blake, Sizchel" Sasori stated calmly and watched as the woman's smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

It was quiet for some time, he, himself, had no idea of what to say or if he should just leave; right now it seemed like that woman had no intention of telling him anything at all. These thoughts of his changed when Sizchel sighed though.

"I didn't think _you_ of all people would want to find him; he almost killed you, Akasuna-sama"

"I'm aware of that"

"I'm sorry, but… Marvin was killed about a month ago"


	10. Chapter 9

It felt as if he fell down from a cliff and into the cold, black sea of nothingness.

Sasori stared at Sizchel with big eyes of disbelief, silently begging the woman to begin laughing and then tell him it was all a joke. That did, however, not happen.

He knew he was overreacting about it all, but still; he had been so close. So close to find out how to break the bond between himself and Deidara. He had been so close from saving the blond teen from vampire attack 24/7. Well, it wasn't that many attacks, but still close enough.

"Do you have any books written by him, a diary maybe?" he asked hopefully, pleading to whatever force ruling the world that the woman did have at least one.

"No books, no diaries" Sizchel informed before letting out a soft sigh. She then began looking through her pockets slowly, searching for something. Sasori couldn't really care less of what it was though.

He cursed silently and got up from the white chair he had been sitting in just as the woman found what she had been looking for and quickly got up. Sizchel stretched up to his head and let a necklace fall from her fingers and down to his shoulder and neck area.

It was a long silver chain connected to a silver clock. At least that's what he thought it was.

"This was his most precious item; a silver clock given to him by his parents" the woman said as she sat back down in the chair.

"I thank you, Sizchel, but I don't think a clock can help me break the bond" Sasori stated dully, but didn't remove the necklace.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara grinned as Subawe entered through the front door about an hour after the latter had called. He had, while waiting for his friend, taken his time to get Pein out of the house; the old vampire had refused to leave, saying he was waiting for Sasori to get back. He managed to get the auburn haired man out after a little while.

"Hello, Deidara!" Subawe greeted before he got dragged in the direction of the living room where Deidara had readied a movie for them to watch.

They sat down in each chair and Deidara, already having fixed everything, clicked on the play button, causing the movie to start.

"Where's your brother?" Subawe asked fifteen minutes into the movie, making him blink in confusion.

Why would his friend want to know that? Subawe had never asked such a question before, so why would he start now?

Oh well; it wasn't anything to think much over.

"Out, un"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori walked slowly down the street Sizchel lived in, clock still hanging around his neck. He grit his teeth angrily and cursed loudly. Had he only gotten the information a month ago he would've been able to meet Blake before he died. That or he could've asked Pein to find out more about his old teacher right away. But no, he had to be stubborn and stupid.

It would've all been over by now too; he would have been able to feed from other humans and Deidara wouldn't have to be protected or killed by any vampires; he'd die peacefully in a hospital or something. Not that dying in a hospital was any better than getting ripped up by a vampire- oh wait, it was. That was why he was going through 

with this whole thing, but now he couldn't even save the kid from vampires!

Sasori sighed as he began following the road leading to his mansion.

He walked for a while, not looking around and not caring that he was walking away from the road and into the grass outside of it. Continuing looking straight ahead he suddenly tripped on something, causing him to fall forwards.

He twisted in the air and landed on his feet before finally noticing the smell lingering in the air. He frowned as he slowly turned. Why would anyone kill out here?

Sasori's eyes widened at the sight before him and he could only stare; in front of him lay Subawe, his whole upper body ripped open, eyes wide and empty (he was sure they had shown fear only hours ago).

He, amazingly enough, found this sight quite sad. Many, many times had this boy made the blond smile truly happily and now he was dead.

And it was all because he was close to Deidara; vampires rarely attacked humans out in the wild. It was, after all, much easier to get a meal in the city.

Sasori looked over Subawe's body again and found the boy's cell phone in one of his hands. Hen bent down and picked it up into his hands and pressed a button, making the screen light up. A page was already open, showing the list of people previously called. The only one catching him was the one on the top though.

_Dei_

_07.23.08, 10.45 A.M_

He grit his teeth and got up before starting to run in an amazing speed, pulling up his phone as he did so.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara jumped slightly when his phone began ringing and quickly accepted the call without checking the ID.

"Hello, un?"

"Is Pein with you?!"

Sasori…

"No, but Subawe is, un" he replied, yawing lightly after he did so.

"Fuck!"

"Danna?"

"Get our of there, Dei, You have to get away now!" however, before he could answer his phone was taken from him and thrown away, causing Deidara to look at Subawe with a confused look on his face, which only earned him a smile in return.

Then he was brought into a rough kiss, making his eyes widen and body to start struggling against the hold on his arms and upper body.

After a few seconds he managed to break the kiss and turn his head away.

"Aw, you hurt me, kid. I bet you wouldn't have reacted like that had I taken Akasuna-sama's form instead; would've done that too hadn't the guy been so fucking strong" Subawe´ said, grinning widely.

"W-what do you mean, un?" he asked, stuttering in the beginning.

No one had ever made him feel so scared and insecure before. No one had kissed him before. And No one had told him he'd enjoy it if it had been Sasori. And this made him wonder if it was true. Would he really enjoy it if it had been the redhead kissing him?

He did like his danna very much and the vampire always made him feel safe.

"I mean that I have to kill a person to take their form; that is my ability"

Deidara stared wide eyed at the teen above him, shock, fear and disbelief flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, I killed your best friend".


	11. Chapter 10

Deidara was more than scared at the moment; he had no idea if the red haired vampire was coming for him or not. Sasori probably would though; none would call to get someone out of danger and not come to see if that someone at least was alright. He had no idea as of how the redhead knew something was wrong though, but he guessed the vampire had smelled or sensed it or something around the lines of that.

While he was waiting to be saved he couldn't do much more than run, hide and try to defend himself with whatever he found.

But unfortunately that hadn't been working very well up till now and the only reason he was alive now was because the vampire chasing him was quite the klutz… that, and the redhead had been training him with weapons every day possible. He still wasn't good enough to land a good hit though, not even on the target he had been training on.

_-flashback- _

Deidara stood in front of a large, old closet with a gun in his hands. Sasori stood next to him, explaining what he'd have to do to manage to hit the target and how he used the weapon.

It didn't take long before he lifted the gun and pointed it at the circle drawn into the thin wood. Inside it was two more circles.

He bit his lower lip lightly and slowly squeezed the trigger till a bang was heard and the bullet flew through the air before hitting up to the left and right outside the circle. Deidara pouted lightly, but didn't say anything as he readied himself for another go.

This time the bullet landed on the other side of the circle and further away from it than the first.

He sighed and looked over at Sasori who had his head cocked slightly as he stared at him silently, almost as if he was studying him, which he probably was.

The redhead walked over and stood behind him before taking a hold of his arms and lifting them up again before placing his head on his shoulder.

"You have to aim, brat" the vampire stated dully as he let his hands fall from his arms and to his waist where they stayed still in a comforting manner.

Deidara didn't care much about the slight burning in his face and just nodded before closing one of his eyes and aiming.

The trigger was squeezed again and the bullet flew into the largest circle, almost hitting the next and smaller one.

He smiled and looked at Sasori, thanking him silently.

"Good, now take your arms down and position them all by yourself" the vampire instructed before pulling away, smiling lightly.

_-flashback over- _

Deidara turned in the stairs and squeezed the trigger on the gun he had found in a drawer in the kitchen. Since he hadn't had the time to aim the bullet flew right past the vampire's face, hitting the floor where the staircase connected to it.

He quickly shot again before he began running up. Sasori really had to get here soon or he wouldn't survive this and nor would the redhead.

Suddenly the back of his shirt was gripped and he was yanked backwards, causing him to lose his footing and balance.

Deidara fell down the stairs and his the floor below just as the vampire landed a couple of meters away from him, giggling all happily.

"It was fun, shit, but now it's over; you've got nowh-" another gunshot was heard and the vampire fell to the floor, screaming in pain and clutching his leg.

He got up from the floor, gun aimed at the man on the floor.

"Thanks for coming closer, un" Deidara thanked and grinned rather smugly before he remembered why Subawe's body was lying in front of him.

"What- how could t-that…?"

"My danna is a genius and that's all you'll need to know, un"

The vampire stared at him for a few seconds before grinning.

"_Your_ danna?"

Deidara was taken aback and let his guard slip for just a second, which was just enough for the other who quickly jumped on him, pinning him to the floor.

"You really think of him as _your_ danna, kid?"

He stayed silent, mouth shut tightly and eyes narrowed; it wouldn't be good if he said something stupid now.

"Well then, let me explain something to you, human; Akasuna no Sasori is no one's property"

"I don't think of him as my property, un!"

So much for staying silent.

"Oh really?" the vampire asked smugly.

"Yes, un"

"Then what is he to you? A friend? Don't make me laugh, kid; Sasori-sama is no one's friend, especially not a human's!"

Ouch.

Deidara knew he shouldn't listen, but those words hurt anyway. What if it was true? What if Sasori only kept him safe because he was food?

When he didn't say anything the man above him laughed in triumph before leaning down, pausing just over his mouth.

"Maybe you think of him as more? Is he more than your friend?" The vampire grinned and dove in.

Just before impact Deidara felt the vampire leave his body and land a couple of meters away before he was lifted up and into a strong and warm embrace.

Sasori…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori grit his teeth and looked down at the blond whose face and body was bruised, not too much, but it was still visible.

"Where, Dei?" He asked quickly, holding the boy closer as the other vampire groaned and slowly got up.

"Where what, un?" Deidara muttered, the shock and fright finally hitting.

He sighed lightly and stroked the blond hair once before placing the teen on one of the steps of the stairs.

"I'll talk to you about it later" with that Sasori stood and faced the other vampire. Without hesitation he leapt forwards, the strings coming out of his finger tips as bold as metal. He swung his arm and missed only by a little when the intruder managed to jump away from him.

He followed and swung his whole body around before readying his foot for impact; it came only a second later and the vampire was sent into a wall.

Not wasting any time at all Sasori jumped towards the man again and cut through him with his strings, causing the vampire to fall to the floor in five different parts.

The threads turned slightly flexible again as they disappeared.

He went back over to the blond and placed a hand on Deidara's cheek only to have it slapped away. Sasori blinked and looked at the blond with a confused expression; such a thing had never happened before. His small touches had always been welcome.

"Deidara?"

"This is your fault, un"

Silence on his part.

"It's your fault! If I hadn't been in this stupid bond with you I'd never been attacked and Subawe would still be alive, un!" the blond yelled before slapping him across the left side of his face rather roughly.

The vampire must've told the teen about his ability to change into others.

_Damn it. _

"I hate you; I hate every vampire alive and I wish you'd just all drop dead, un!"

_He hates us, me, every one of my kind. _

An empty feeling filled him.

"Vampires are the worst, un!"

Deidara ran.

The blond ran from him and all Sasori could do was sit there and stare wide eyed at the spot the teen had been only a second ago.


	12. Chapter 11

One foot up and over, one step taken; second foot up and past the first, two steps taken. Now back to the first foot again; lift it up from the ground and over to the next step. Seemed quite simple actually, but Sasori still couldn't make it to the third step before his legs collapsed under him and he fell down once again. He groaned in slight pain and exhaustion before closing his eyes and just resting against the cold, uncomfortable floor like it was the bed he was trying to get too so desperately.

He guessed this had been around his sixth try the past eleven hours and he would probably try a few more times; he only had to lie on the floor for a couple more minutes (minimum being twenty) before he'd even try to get up though.

After about an hour of just lying there, eyes closed and panting lightly to regain the breath he knew he wouldn't manage to regain anytime soon.

He wanted to get to his room so bad right now, but his body just refused to listen this time; it hadn't been wanting to move once these last forty-five minutes (though of course he had been able to look around and twitch slightly with his fingers and toes).

Sasori was about to let himself fall into a restless sleep, but didn't get the chance to when the front door (being on the opposite side of the room) swung open, causing the wood to meet the wall and make a crashing sound; not exactly what he wanted to hear at the moment.

Too bad he couldn't get up and turn his head to see who it was. Damn. Why couldn't he have landed with his head towards the stairs instead? That way he'd have been able to see who had entered in such a rude manner.

Oh how he wished it was his blond brat.

_His_ lingered in his mind for a second, causing him to make a sound in displease; Deidara was not his and never would be. At least not if the blond never forgave him.

"What are you doing?" A sharp, strong and smug voice was heard and groaned, this time also in displease, but for an entirely different reason.

He'd do anything, _anything_ (even spend time with Deidara's last human friend, Tobi), as long as he wouldn't have to face his brother in his current weak state.

He'd get laughed at, teased, and even maybe get a lecture if Pein understood what kind of condition he was in. Then he probably would get yelled at for being so overly careless and stupid, and Sasori, being Akasuna no Sasori, would start yelling back, making himself even worse.

"Relaxing" he replied as he watched (in his mind, of course) Pein carry him up the stairs in a hell of a speed.

He blinked. That would actually be quite the thing to see… um, well… not that he'd see it; he was the one being carried after all. He guessed he could call it an experience- or something like that.

"That's bullshit, Sori" the auburn haired vampire hissed and made his way over to him, keeling beside him once he had been reached.

"Open your eyes" Pein demanded, his voice serious and worried. Sasori did as he was told and reviled his dull, almost grey like irises.

He saw his brother's jaw tighten slightly before relaxing once again and letting a sigh pass those slightly pink lips.

He had always wondered how his older brother could have such nice and feminine lips, especially since he was a cold blooded human killer; it just didn't fit.

"How long have you been without food, idiot?" the auburn haired man asked silently. Right after those words he felt an arm slip under his knees and another came around his back, just a little above the middle of it.

Sasori was the lifted up and his whole body rested against his brothers. This hadn't occurred in a while, and he guessed the last time was when he had first got bitten by a vampire.

Pein found him lying outside and let him feed from him, and that was the reason for his strangely powerful ability; his brother's blood was amazing from before and the man was strong as well.

"About four, maybe five days" he informed tiredly as his eyes fell closed again, "two days and I'm gone, three or four at the top, right?".

"yeah, but considering how much colour you've lost already I'd really just say you have this day and maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure though"

- - - -

"Care to tell what happened, Sori?" Pein asked once he had been placed on the bed and covered by the quilt.

"No"

His brother sighed at his stubbornness and leaned back in the chair, crossing both his legs and arms. He himself continued lying still in the bed, finding that he didn't really want to lie in this position.

With that in mind he first let his legs and hips turn over to the side slowly, those being followed by his upper body. Soon he was lying on his stomach, face hidden in the pillow. Sasori turned it to the right for more comfort and let out a small, content and slightly happy sigh.

He had finally gotten to his heaven.

Though that thought disappeared once Deidara's face appeared in his mind after so many times already.

If the blond didn't come back he was dead. Gone. Never to be seen again.

Just like Subawe.

But it seemed like his brat didn't care if he disappeared for good, probably hadn't for a while. That other brat was so much more important than him, and that actually made him want to die.

Even though he was the only one keeping Deidara from dying, he still weren't anything for said blond. Maybe he was just used, and now that the brat figured out how much trouble it meant being near him…

Eugh. He really needed to stop being so paranoid. Really; Deidara had liked him. Sasori had proof of that. Well, not exactly proof, but still.

The blond needed him, he was sure of that, and he hoped Deidara still liked him as well. He had been clingy, asked for his help, cuddled with him, they had taken a shower together, and that was just the beginning of a really long list.

The most important thing in all this though; he enjoyed doing all this with that brat and it had just recently occurred to him that people dating or really close friends acted like this towards each other.

That didn't really bother him much.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay people, what is light and colour?" the teacher asked a little to happily for Deidara's taste. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it (snapping or yelling wouldn't solve anything, and that was really all he was in mood for).

It was silent among the students for a while, nether of them wanting to talk and the teacher just stood there, waiting 

patiently for someone to raise their hand. Had it been Sasori up th- oh God, not again.

He just couldn't stop compare everyone with the redhead, not even if he tried; and he really did, it just didn't work.

In fact, all he could really think about was Sasori. Sasori and Subawe. Mostly the vampire though.

Why?

Not even he himself truly knew that, but he did guess it was because he had utterly rejected the redhead's help and just let him alone to die from loss of food. Though he had to admit he had thought Sasori would have found him by now and taken what he needed by force.

Apparently he had been wrong and the vampire wasn't as selfish as he thought. Though he really had no reason to think Sasori was selfish; the red head just seemed to be one that was.

Deidara just thought the redhead was one to keep things to himself if he got something. Examples being his precious books; he never got to read anyone of them, and that only because he was too _young_ for such.

At least that's what the vampire said.

He sighed and looked back at the teacher, finding her staring at him.

"What is light, Deidara?" she asked, hand automatically coming up to rest at her hip in a quite feminine way- Sasori usually stands in that pose as well.

"It's waves and particles, miss, un"

She nodded and continued the lesson with explanations and new questions. He guessed she already got the colour thing from another student.

- - - -

Deidara walked out of the school hurriedly, but didn't get out of the schoolyards before he was yanked backwards by a strong arm. He landed on the ground, luckily his backpack stopped most of the pain from reaching him.

He glared up only to find a grinning face there.

"No one here to protect you now, shit"

- - - -

Hadn't it been for his history teacher he would've gotten a lot worse than he did today; a bruised cheek and a few scratches was nothing compared to what he used to get before he got to know Subawe.

The teen had always looked out for him during the time they used walking through corridors to get to new classes, recess and his friend followed him all the way home as well. All that just so he'd avoid the beatings.

Subawe had, many times, tried to stop the bullying, but never really succeeded.

The only one really close to making them stop was Sasori and that was only because the vampire had used the strength followed by being a bloodsucker. And that was also exactly why he didn't want the redhead to save him from the gang again. Even though they treated him like shit he didn't want them to end up hospitalized for weeks.

Deidara sighed as he finally reached the street his and his mother's house lied in. Though before he got close enough to see it he was dragged into another house by a fairly strong person. He was actually surprised to see that it only was a woman.

"What are you doing, un?!" he snapped quite angrily as he was forced into a chair.

It didn't seem like the woman was afraid of him running away seeing as she sat down in a chair a little further away from him.

"Saving your apparently worthless life, scum" the woman spat back.

From what he could see in the not so well lit room the woman had shoulder length hair, either a dark brown colour or black. Her eyes though, was something special to look at. Deidara couldn't exactly tell the colour from his position in the dark room, but they were extremely light and clashed with her hair, though that didn't make her any less beautiful.

The woman was, in fact, quite stunning. She was probably around the age of 28, maybe younger, but she was still very pretty.

"And how is dragging me in here saving my life, un?"

"Oh don't act stupid, human; you must have noticed your decease's symptoms coming back by now. It's been four days since Akasuna-sama drank your blood after all"

Deidara was more than stunned at this; firstly, how did she know about Sasori? Secondly, how did she know about his decease? Thirdly, and most important, how did she know he hadn't been near the redhead for that long?

That's when it came to him. The woman probably was a vampire. A bloody thirsty vampire ready to kill him to get rid of that fucking Akasuna no Sasori.

He blinked.

Hadn't the woman said she wanted to save his life though?

"I thought you knew very well how this bond works, Deidara" she continued, glaring lightly at him. Her eyes still held some kind of twisted kindness though.

"I do, un"

"Then would you care to tell me why you're here when your dear danna´ is about to die of hunger?"

Deidara bit his lip lightly and looked away from the angry vampire.

It was true that he knew how the bond worked, but he didn't think Sasori would be out of energy so quickly. It had only been four days after all, and, last time he checked, humans could go longer without fo- but the redhead was a vampire. A creature that got everything, life, powers and ability from human blood. He even bet his life on that vampire's needed blood to make their body move.

"Hah, I guess you didn't think of that, scum, did you? No, of course not! You were to busy being selfi-" The woman never got the chance to finish as her head was forced to the side roughly by his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! I just lost an important friend, one of the only ones I could actually trust to be there for me, so don't you dare to ever call _me_ selfish when all you vampire's can think about is _food_, un!" Deidara yelled, readying his arms to be brought down again. Though the thought of hitting the vampire again disappeared when she grinned lightly and chuckled.

Why, of all reasons, was she laughing?! Was it of him? Did he do anything worth laughing of? No, not at least what he could think of.

"I know your misery, kid, but that doesn't mean you should leave another trustworthy friend behind, right?"

Silence.

"Just because some vampire's find it fun to kill humans for no reason doesn't mean everyone does, much less Sasori-sama, and had you know what he has been trying to do for _you_ these last couple of months, you would've understood that quickly" the woman said, no longer holding the glare, just a gentle smile.

"What… do you mean, un?" he asked, curiosity burning in his whole being.

Did this have something to do with the redhead sitting up reading all those nights? And all the times he went out… was that connected to what this vampire was saying as well?

"Why don't you go ask him yourself, hm?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

By the time evening came Sasori was moaning in pain whenever he had breath enough to do so; his lungs was

His sight had already been taken from him, as well as his smell and ability to move, so only his internal organs, touch and hearing was left. Though the pain numbed most of his feeling ability.

He guessed this was why none of his kind ever stalled to get their food.

This was terrible. Truly terrible.

Pein was still sitting by the bed, sometimes stroking his hair and brining him something to drink. The man would mostly ask him if he was sure he'd let Deidara be, which he still answered with a yes.

During these few hours his brother had also been kind enough to explain how he would die, and if he remembered correctly it was something like this;

First this to go was his sight (the blood making him able to see wasn't there after all), then he wouldn't be able to move. Followed by that his senses would die along with his internal organs slowly shutting down, all the while causing pain.

Once they all were down his brain and heart would be remaining, the muscle barely beating at all and it would just suddenly stop. He'd then be able to live for about ten minutes and then his brain would die as well, leaving him still alive, but now able to do anything, just rot away with time.

Luckily he wouldn't be able to sense time or even think about it for that matter.

"You sure you don't want me to get him?"

"y…ye-ah" Sasori informed once again before deciding to shut Pein's protests out and instead focus on the things outside his mansion.

And that was what made his heart beat an extra time before going back to its now usual, slow beat.

"Dei"

"What?" his brother probably frowned at that, but quickly stood from the chair as he heard it as well; someone, a certain blond brat, was running towards the mansion. The heartbeat was fast and scared and the teen's breaths were short. It was obvious he was in a hurry.

Did he know?

Sooner than he had expected the front door to his huge place was opened and a pair of feet could be heard running around downstairs.

"Up here, you damn idiot!" Pein snapped loudly, which would have caused him to jump had he been able too.

Seconds later the panting blond was in the room and on top of Sasori, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sasori no danna, un!" Deidara cried, apparently finally having realized he hadn't been one of the smartest running away like that.

Though he couldn't really blame him, no, not at all.

Sasori would have done exactly the same.

**Hiya people!**

**This is my first time writing something after a chapter here on , and the reason for this is to tell you that, even though I haven't exactly been very quick updating this, it may go slower from now on due to college. The 20th August I'll be starting school again and this year I'm a college student so I need to focus on my homework more than ever. **

**I hope that you guys understand that and just know that I plan to finish fan fiction and not give up on it even if it's not updated in two months or so.**

Thank you for taking your time to read my fic so far and I'm very glad I got so many wonderful reveiws; they always make me smile, though I would also like it if you point out what I can do better to improve my writing.

Thanks again


	13. Chapter 12

The next day Deidara woke up snuggled close to the red haired vampire's body, causing a tiny blush to spread on both of his cheeks. He looked up from Sasori's clothed chest and to his face, finding it looking, surprisingly enough, very angelic and peaceful; nothing like it had been the day before. This fact gave him a happy, yet guilty, feeling; it was his fault the redhead had been in pain after all.

He sighed and crawled out of the bed without making much noise, though he was sure the vampire would've woken up already hadn't it been for the man being exhausted. At least that's what he thought was the reason.

Deidara walked out of the room and into his own, throwing his clothes off as he went.

The closet door was swung open and he pulled out some clothes, not really caring what they looked like.

He was about to leave the room again to head for the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on a clock like necklace on his bed. He went over to it and picked it up, eyeing it closely before heading for the door once again.

Once in the short corridor he threw the clock into Sasori's room before heading for the bathroom, not noticing that the necklace broke into two pieces when it hit the floor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori opened his eyes the moment the shower was heard and grinned widely as the new strength rushed through his whole body just like it had the night before. Though he couldn't remember much when it came to that, only the power and good feeling coming together along with the feeling of pain disappearing.

He rolled to the side, burying his head into the pillow, finding it smelling of Deidara; he guessed the blond spent the night next to him, which was very understandable! He had, after all, taken a lot of blood yesterday.

He got out of bed silently and stretched happily as he noticed his feet could actually move and didn't buckle under him anymore.

Everything was back in perfect order! He did need a shower though; he had been lying in sweat all night after all.

Sasori stretched once more and headed for the door, heading for the same shower as the blond. Hopefully the teen wouldn't mind much. It wasn't like they hadn't been in a shower together before and he just was too lazy to bother going all the way to the other one at the moment.

With that in mind he continued to the nearest bathroom and opened the door once he got there (the two of them really needed to start remembering to lock the doors) before closing it behind himself. He looked around, cocking his head slightly as he realized there was only one clean towel left in the room. Oh well; he'd be able to walk to his room naked so it really didn't matter.

He stripped himself, letting the clothes lie on the bathroom floor carelessly before he shoved them slightly to the side and stepping through the creak where the shower curtain and wall met each other. Though Sasori didn't get much farther than that before he backed up against the wall as the blond walked backwards and closer to himself, stopping right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching.

He smirked lightly and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, causing the boy to jump and squeak in surprise. He then proceeded with leaning down so his head was in the blond's ear level.

"Morning, Dei" he said lovingly and let his smirk turn very smug.

The blond turned and glared at him, though it wasn't a very hard glare, just one of the lighter kinds.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked harshly, though he was glad to see the redhead up and in a good form. And that was probably the only reason he wasn't blushing and screaming for Sasori to get out.

Said vampire chuckled lightly and pulled him a bit closer, causing his cock to meet the other's own. He felt his eyes widen slightly and the previously non existent blush spread across his face before he pulled away and let that glare fill his expression again.

"What are you doing, un?!" he hissed.

"Simply thanking you, brat" Sasori stated and stepped past him to get under the showerhead.

"By crushing our dicks together, un?!"

"No; by hugging you… not my fault you're naked"

"I'm in the shower! What did you expect, un?"

"Sorry then, but you know I don't like waiting"

Deidara calmed down and let his lips curve slightly, but thought the redhead could at least have waited till he was done showering.

"That's not my fault though… and it's not really a good excuse" he stated as he watched the vampire wash his body and hair.

"Probably isn't, but I didn't have a better one"

"You could have waited till I was done here, un"

"As mentioned earlier; I don't like waiting. That, and I needed a shower"

"Last time I checked you had two of them, un"

"It was too far away" Sasori whined, turning his head back to look at him.

Deidara stared. How could the man, let alone vampire, think that twenty-five meters was too far away´?! It was stupid and idiotic! It was worse than him on a lazy day, and that really said something. Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't just pick the other male up and carry him to the other bathroom; the vampire was too heavy for him (at least he thought so)- not that he was weak!

He just… okay, so maybe he wasn't all that strong, but he was strong enough! At least he thought so. And Sasori seemed to enjoy the times when he could carry him around, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he actually liked that as well.

"Lazy bastard" he growled annoyingly and took a step so he was standing side by side with the redhead. That way both of them got some water.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori returned to his bedroom a good fifteen minutes later and stepped on a round object on the floor, causing him to blink and look down. He removed his foot and eyed the round clock for a few seconds before it clicked and he remembered why it was in the house in the first place.

He bent down to pick it up only to notice it was bro- nope, that wasn't it. Sasori picked it up and slid one of the sides away more than it already was, finding that it had a lock on the inside to lock whatever it was in there.

Whatever it was´ seemed to be a piece of paper.

He took the paper between two fingers and threw the clock away before unfolding it, finding small, hand written 

letters in the middle.

_12__th__ January, 1872_

_I visited the doctor again today; my hands just keep shaking and won't stop. _

_I took blood samples and will most likely get to know what is wrong very soon. _

_ S._

Sasori stared dully at the letter at the bottom. S´ probably stood for Sizchel Blake, right? Yes, that seemed most likely considering he got the damned thing from her.

So that old vampire hadn't always been a blood sucker, and not just that! It also seemed like Sizchel had a deadly disease; Huntington's. at least that's what he thought it was. Shaking hands was, after all, a symptom coming with that disease.

Though he could be wrong and it only was some sort of shaking that just was there.

Marvin Blake must've bitten her and created the bond between them and- was it really that simple?

He got up, dressed himself and headed for the front door down stairs.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori stopped and turned his head to look at the blond standing by the closet in his room.

"What, brat?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you, un" Deidara informed, looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"Shoot it then" he said, waiting as patiently as he could for the blond teen to continue. Deidara didn't ask questions often and once he did there was usually something serious. Maybe he'd be lucky today and only have to give a short answer; he wanted to get to that woman as fast as possible, but the teen was already slowing him down.

"This woman I met the other day… told me you've used a lot of time trying to save my life lately, un"

Sasori would have to admit that he was taken aback by that. He was very sure the blond was talking about breaking the bond between them. But no one except he himself and Pein knew that! And his brother would never tell Deidara anything about those plans. Though the auburn haired vampire couldn't be considered a woman, right? Maybe sometimes.

So who did he know that was female and knew much about him? He really didn't know. Sasori was rarely out with anyone, especially with women. They tasted good, but nothing else.

Blake, maybe? Most likely yes, but then again; how did she know about Deidara and even that he wanted to break that stupid bond? If he remembered right he hadn't even mentioned it once.

She could have heard it from Pein though, right? His brother probably knew this woman since he was able to give him the information he needed about her after all. He'd have to talk with the auburn vampire once he got the chance to.

"I already am, brat" Sasori scoffed, hoping the blond got what he said and not ask anything else from him. It wasn't like he would answer truthfully anyway. Though he had a feeling he'd be spilling the secret either today or pretty soon.

"Am or working on it, un?"

Eugh… Deidara didn't trust him. This just made things harder than they should be. Well, maybe not. He could always answer the former and hope the blond would go with that.

"Am, Dei" Sasori replied, smiling lightly so he would seem more convincing.

Said blond sighed and walked over to him with four steps before lifting his arm and poking his forehead with a finger, causing him to blink and back away slightly.

"You're lying, danna, un" Deidara stated rather dully as he let the hand fall back to his side.

Sasori smirked smugly and leaned down till he was in eye level with the blond teen (he was, after all, a head taller than the other).

"Probably am, but you'll not get to know, brat" he said, still holding that smirk of his.

- - - -

Sasori walked straight into Sizchel's house and found the woman in the kitchen, washing what seemed like dishes. He stood still in the door way for many seconds before Blake actually turned to face him.

"Huntington's" He stated simply, almost as if he knew very well he was right.

"What about it?" she asked as she leaned against the counter of the sink.

"You were diagnosed with Huntington's and Marvin saved you from it by biting you, creating the bond, right?"

"Yes, that is correct"

"And how did he break it?"

"Isn't it obvious, Akasuna-sama?" Sizchel asked, arching an eyebrow before continuing speaking, "To break the bond you have to make the human immortal".


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait people... and I also apologize for the shortness of this part; I'm really busy with college and can be quite lazy sometimes. **

Even though it should've been quite obvious (vampire's were both immortal and immune against any illness and disease), Sasori couldn't help but to enter a state of shock. In which he let his mind race from all to yell at himself for being so stupid to realizing that Deidara would never allow him to make him into a blood sucker.

"_I hate you; I hate every vampire alive and I wish you'd just all drop dead, un!"_

And even if the blond had forgiven him, didn't mean that Deidara would become one of his kind that easily. In fact, there was no way the teen would agree. Ever.

Sasori would have to continue watching out for the teen, maybe even follow the kid around more than he already did, and that only to protect Deidara.

That hadn't been his original plan though; at first he wanted to just get away from the blond, break the bond so he could be alone again. But then, during his searching for a way to break it Deidara decided to crawl into his mind and stay there.

Then he began to care; Sasori; Akasuna no Sasori… one of the most dangerous vampire's alive began caring for a mere human being. He wanted, and needed, the boy to be safe, and that not only because Deidara was the only person he could feed from, but because he was Deidara, and deserved to live and die peacefully (even though that meant dieing from a disease), not ripped apart by a bloodthirsty vampire.

Though he wasn't quite sure if the disease Deidara had was something you'd die peacefully from. For all Sasori knew it could be pretty painful. But he was sure it was better than being killed.

He let his eyes go back to focusing on the woman in front of him. She had gone back to doing her dishes a while ago, like it was no big deal at all. Though he guessed it really wasn't, not for Sizchel anyway.

Sasori left the house after a few more minutes of silence and didn't turn back to it, not even when he closed the front door behind him.

He walked down the street in a fast pace, not really focusing on the road or where he was going till he tripped on something had ended up between a couple of small trees. Apparently there had been a turn. Oh well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it now, besides, it was kind of comfortable down on the ground.

He sighed and got up and onto the road again, following it. Sasori had a good while to walk, but he actually wanted to take it slow for once. Mostly because he had to figure out how to tell Deidara about it all and then how he could convince the blond to actually go through with it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back in the mansion Deidara was standing in front of the microwave, waiting for the frozen donuts to get properly heated. He had found them in the freezer earlier today, right after the red haired vampire left.

He hadn't thought Sasori would buy something like this when he said he'd go out shopping, but then again, he probably did seem like a guy who'd love donuts though. And Deidara had to admit they were pretty good. It was, however, nothing he could live on, and he would later have to get something real to eat. He'd wait till the redhead came home though.

Where was that guy anyway? He hadn't seen Sasori for two hours now and was, surprisingly enough, getting a bit worried. Which wasn't really necessary considering that the redhead was a vampire.

Deidara shifted his gaze to the window and blinked as his eyes stopped at the walking figure of the vampire. It seemed he hadn't needed to be worried at all, at least it looked like that from the window… wait- now that he looked closer Sasori seemed do be bothered by something (the way the redhead walked gave away that fact).

Hearing the microwave pling, he turned back to it and opened the small door before he took the donut out. Deidara took a bite of it before heading for the front door, ready to get some answers this time.

By the time he reached the front door (he had decided to eat the food first before going out of the kitchen) Sasori had already entered the mansion.

"Welcome back, danna, un" Deidara greeted, slight happiness evident in his voice even though he was supposed to be serious at the moment.

Sasori smiled lightly at him, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes at all.

"Something wrong, un?"

The vampire seemed to hesitate for a moment before sighing and leaning against the door behind him. Obviously this wasn't exactly something Sasori wanted to talk about. Too bad Deidara would get him to talk anyway.

"You wanted to know what Sizchel talked about, right, brat?" Sasori asked, the red eyes staring into his only visible, blue one.

He blinked; who the hell was Sizchel? Surly it had to someone he had talked to, that was pretty clear.

"The woman you talked with the other day" Sasori explained after, probably, having seen his confusion.

Deidara blinked again and it clicked. Sasori was talking about that idiotic bitch that dared to call him selfish. He didn't like her at all. Not a bit. She was rude and quite smug where she sat in her stupid chair (this was, of course, only his opinion).

"Well, Dei?"

"Well what, un?"

At this point Sasori looked like he was about to smack himself on the head in disbelief, and Deidara really couldn't understand why.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori was, in fact, ready to smack his head, but didn't seeing as that wasn't something he would do and it would, most likely, look stupid. And they didn't need to be two blondes in the room.

"Do you want to know or what, brat?"

He watched Deidara nod and sighed lightly. Surly the blond would refuse to do this. There was just no way Deidara would agree and become a vampire, there really was no question about that. Sasori would have to tell the blond about it now though, he had, after all, already, kind of, agreed to do so. And, Sasori knew very well that he would have to do it now, before he changed his mind about the whole thing.

"Un!" Deidara replied, and at the same time watching him with eager, yet quite serious eyes, proving to him that the blond had been waiting for this moment since he left earlier that day. Eugh… that didn't really make him feel better about this.

Sasori nodded and let out a small breath before getting away from the door and walking over to Deidara, stopping in front of the blond. It would be best if he asked Deidara about whether he wanted to become a vampire first, than jump right to the bond breaking part.

"Would you like to become a vampire?" he asked rather dully, almost as if he didn't give a fuck whether Deidara wanted to or not. Sasori easily saw Deidara tense before he was glared at.

He would take that as a no, nai, never.

"Okay, then there's no reason to tell you" Sasori stated before waling past Deidara and towards the stairs.

He got a foot on the fourth step when he was pulled to a stop by Deidara, who had gripped his hand to stop him from getting any further. Sasori turned and glared at said blond, "what the hell, brat?!".

"You're going to tell me, Sasori, un"

Deidara was holding him in the same position now; both hands holding his shoulders tightly, keeping him there. Sasori knew that he could easily break away. But he had never seen this side of Deidara, and continued standing there, staring into the blond's blue eye.

"I've been… trying to break the bond" Sasori informed hesitantly, fully aware of that Deidara probably hadn't liked hearing that.

Sasori suddenly felt very small.


	15. Chapter 14

Deidara stared at Sasori in both anger and confusion. Now that he was out of his blonde moment he could actually figure out what the vampire meant with all this. Well, not all, but he was very sure that would clear up very soon. One of the things he didn't get was how all this could keep him safe. Because that woman had told him that Sasori was trying to save his life, but last time he checked he had a disease killing him, so breaking the bond wouldn't help saving him.

Deidara just couldn't get it, because, after all, it didn't make much sense to him, but wait a minute… hadn't Sasori asked him if he wanted to become a vampire? Realizing what this meant, Deidara glared at the redhead. Sasori knew very well how much he disliked- no, loathed vampires because of Subawe's death, and still Sasori had the guts to ask such a thing. Okay, so it wasn't really weird that the redhead had the guts to ask him. It wasn't, after all, not like Deidara could manage to hurt the redhead. And that even if he tried.

"No, un!" he snapped, "I won't let you turn me into a monster, especially when it's just to get rid of me!".

Yes. That was also a reason as to why he didn't want to become one Sasori could live without. Deidara wanted to be the one who kept Sasori alive. Because even though it hurt like hell whenever the redhead sucked his blood, he liked the feeling he got from it; it made him feel like he was worth something to Sasori. That he was needed. So if he ever were to agree to break the bond (that wouldn't happen), he would probably be thrown out and then never see Sasori again.

Said redhead was staring at him blankly, though he had felt Sasori flinch slightly when he had called vampires monsters. But Deidara wouldn't change his mind about that; he hated those blood sucking creatures. The only one who he didn't count as a monster was Sasori; he couldn't hate the redhead, and that was why he was back in the mansion.

"That's what I thought… after all, someone as good as you is way too perfect to be a blood sucking _monster_" the redhead hissed and got out of his grip before turning and walking up the stairs with long steps.

After a few seconds Deidara heard a door, mostly likely to Sasori's room, slam shut and couldn't help but to think that the vampire was quite childish sometimes. But he guessed it was his fault this time. He had, after all, called vampires monsters. Deidara had called Sasori a monster.

He sighed irritatingly and turned, only to gasp in pain as his right leg was pierced by some kind of metal pole.

"Hello darling"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori kicked the chair in front of his bed harshly, sending it flying to the wall furthest away. It didn't break though… at least not as much as he had hoped it would. He kicked the bed as well, but it wasn't with as much force as earlier, so it didn't move too much. Sasori flopped down on the bed and curled up into a ball, all the while trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in his chest.

Deidara… Deidara had called vampires -him- monsters. He was a monster in the blond's eyes; a blood sucking, wild animal. Cold hearted, unfeeling… a thing without feelings- a monster. Sasori grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly.

"Damn it"

He bit his wrist.

"Damn it"

His fangs pierced through the thin skin.

"Damn it!"

Sasori pulled away, feeling slightly better now that he had something else to focus on. Though the pain or blood 

didn't really take his mind away from Deidara. Realizing this, Sasori brought his wrist back up to his mouth, ready to bite again. He never got that far.

A hand had taken a hold of his hand and brought it away from his mouth and waiting fangs. Knowing that it was Deidara, Sasori looked down, feeling quite stupid now.

"I heard some noise and came up to check on you" the blond informed before staring at his bleeding wrist for a second. Then, to Sasori's surprise, his hand was lifted up to Deidara's mouth and the blond kissed the two holes lightly.

He found himself staring wide eyed as a tongue made its way from between Deidara's lips and onto his wrist, licking the blood away. Sasori shuddered and closed his eyes as the hot muscle ran over the holes again, then they were kissed again.

Sasori opened his eyes and stared at Deidara, who had just finished licking and kissing all the blood away. The blond smiled at him, but he couldn't help but to notice that it was quite smug. In fact, it was more smug than anything. It was nothing like Deidara's smirk, or even smile. Nothing. Sasori frowned.

"Finally figured it out, Akasuna-sama?" the blond in front of him purred before changing form.

Sasori glared as short pink hair was replaced by blonde, and the beautiful blue eyes changed to a jade green. Soon a female vampire he knew very well, and wanted to forget, was in front of him instead of the form of Deidara.

"You bitch!" Sasori's hissed out between grit teeth, not understanding why he hadn't been able to sense her, "what did you do to him?!".

The female giggles childishly and poked his nose playfully, "nothing much, my brother's ability is a bit different from mine; I don't have to kill those I wish to become, darling, just touch their blood".

Deidara was hurt. The smell of Deidara's blood hit his nose and he cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

Pushing the woman off of him he ran put of the room and jumped down the staircase, landing in front of the blond.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara couldn't do anything, didn't want to, so he just lay there, fiddling with the pole to get it out of his leg. All the while whimpering and trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, lifted him up to a chest and held him there. For a moment Deidara was afraid it was that girl again, but then noticed that it was a guy. Sasori?

"I'm sorry" it was a whisper barely heard, but he registered it and nodded slightly, whimpering.

"I'll get it out for you, but you'll have to keep still, Dei"


	16. Chapter 15

**I am very sorry! ' **

**I know it's almost been two months since my last update, so I won't come up with any excuses **

* * *

It took about an hour to remove the pole from Deidara's leg, clean as much of the wound as possible, dress it properly and get the blond to the bed in his own room, where he found it safest for Deidara to be. Once these tasks was done, Sasori searched the house, looking in every room he came upon, looking for the pink haired vampire. Fortunately (and a bit unfortunately) she was no where to be seen and he could return to his room.

Deidara was still lying on his bed, his body hidden under the quilt, only the head with blonde hair showing. Listening to Deidara's breathing pace, Sasori figured out that the blond was asleep and not in much pain anymore. Though the teen winched and whimpered whenever the foot was moved and the leg touched either the quilt above or the mattress under him.

Sasori sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the bed, now hating the fact that he had kicked the chair away.

He felt his jaw tighten and he looked down at the floor he was sitting on. This. This was the exact reason as to why he wanted to break the bond. If Deidara wasn't being targeted by others of his kind, Sasori would gladly have continued with the bond. He didn't want the blond to become… independent… he wanted to continue having Deidara so near all the time, but didn't want anything to happen to the blond.

He looked back up at Deidara and cocked his head slightly as he stared at the blond's sleeping face. It was gorgeous, not as pretty as it was when those eyes were open, but still very, very damn pretty. Sasori inwardly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and tried to focus on how to pay the female vampire back. At the moment he really felt like snapping her neck and feeding her to some dogs… or throw her in a big oven seeing as fire was one of the most effective ways to kill a blood sucker. If you weren't already a vampire, that is.

Eugh… he really didn't have the brain to be thinking about two things at once, it was too confusing to him. He'd deal with the bitch later and Deidara now. That was easiest.

-- -- -- --

About two and a half week later Deidara was dragging Sasori out of the door of his mansion. This wasn't really weird, but the fact that they were both wearing clothes he would never be seen wearing was very, very weird to him. Sasori didn't have any clue as of where he was being dragged either, and the blond absolutely refused to answer his questions.

He sighed and picked up his speed so he was walking next to Deidara and not dragged behind the boy. Sasori knew very well that he could break free and run for it if he wanted to, but he was a bit curious as to where he was being taken, and Deidara seemed happy for once; the blond hadn't really smiled much since Subawe's death, but now he was, and Sasori wasn't going to wipe that smile away.

The two of them reached the main road and headed down for the city. Surly it had to be some kind of club or something Deidara wanted to go to. Maybe a party?

Sasori tilted his head slightly in thought. It couldn't be the funeral, because that thing was held first at the end of this month. Which was about a week or so from today. He didn't look forwards to that day. It wasn't that he liked Subawe or anything, but Deidara would bear an expression he didn't want to see ever again.

And the blond would be crying.

Sasori hated seeing Deidara cry. He had hated that since he realized that he had been a bit jealous of Subawe. The teen had, after all, been able to make Deidara smile almost all the time.

"I hope you're excited, danna, un!" the blond said and chuckled lightly; after the previous attack Deidara had gotten more… serious. The giggling and childish actions that sometimes would be heard or seen was no more.

But that didn't really matter. Because this way Sasori could see that real Deidara; the one who was never damaged, bullied and all that other crap. At least he was hoping that this was the real Deidara, and not just another shell.

"How can I?" Sasori snorted, "I don't even know where we're going, Deidara".

"But that's why you should be excited, un!".

Sasori rolled his eyes, but was smiling lightly. Though it wasn't really visible, Sasori bet his life on that Deidara had seen it. Because the blond was smiling as well, and a bit wider than last time.

He looked down for a second and studied Deidara's leg; the blond was halting slightly, but it wasn't nearly as visible as it had been a while ago. So as long as Deidara didn't overdo anything it would most likely continue to heal without much problem.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara smiled again as they reached the building he had waited to come to; the school.

He hadn't told Sasori anything, but his class, along with some of the other classes, had decided to have a party. It was to have fun and forget everything bad that had happened this month, and this was the exact reason Deidara was joining in on it. That, and he would be having Sasori with him.

Maybe the two of them could dance or something?

He blinked once… then twice. When had he started to think like that?

Quickly shoving that thought out of his mind, Deidara turned and smiled at Sasori before he led the red haired vampire into the building. Now he could hear music and laughing and some talking. This was the best idea ever; it was exactly what some people needed right now. He himself being one of those who needed it.

Tobi was probably also somewhere in the building, and Deidara was hoping that they would bump into each other some time before Sasori wanted to leave; he was guessing that the redhead wouldn't want to stay for so many hours.

"You couldn't tell me your school was having a party because…?" Sasori asked, an eyebrow arched as they strode down a corridor leading to the cantina.

"Because you would've refused to come if I did, un" Deidara replied simply and truthfully with a small smile.

He heard Sasori mutter something in defeat and his smile turned into a smug smirk, though he didn't let the redhead see it, if he did, Sasori would try to find away to make it disappear.

They walked through the open doors and into the cantina, Sasori looking around as they did so. Deidara himself, having helped decorating and stuff, already knew where things were and didn't have to look.

"I don't get why we're here though; none of these filthy humans care for you anyway" he heard Sasori say from beside him, causing him to frown lightly.

It was true what Sasori said, but no one in this room mattered right now. Only himself, Sasori and Tobi did- where was that fool anyway? Deidara looked around quickly before he let his gaze linger on the red haired vampire once more.

"Because this party is for Subawe, un"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori cocked his head slightly and stared back at the blond's eye, "fine".

He understood that Deidara missed that kid, but he didn't get why he was still sad about it. There wasn't anything Deidara could have done to stop it, nor could he himself. Sasori let a sigh escape his lips before he nodded once and looked around again.

The room was filled with both students and teachers. There was music playing and people talked and ate from the food (which didn't really look any good in his opinion). Another thing he noted was that very few laughed and shared jokes.

Subawe must have been well liked around here then, he concluded in his mind before he turned back to look at Deidara, finding that the teen was no where in sight.

Sasori closed his eyes and let out an irritated growl as he concentrated on the different blood scents around him, trying to find Deidara's. it wasn't very hard, but not a simple task either; the room was filled with a lot of new scents, and most of them smelled quite delicious. Shaking that thought out of his head, Sasori took a deep in breath with his nose and grinned lightly; he had found the blond's. Now having the scent he needed, Sasori followed the invisible trail leading to Deidara.

He found Deidara a few minutes later (it had been some trouble to get past all of the people, they couldn't get it into their minds that sitting on the chairs was allowed and had to stand); the blond was talking with Tobi, and they were both smiling lightly. Sasori found this fact a bit weird. Deidara and Tobi had both been very close to Subawe, so why were they smiling like that?

It had to be something he wouldn't understand because he wasn't human anymore.

"You could've taken me with you, brat" Sasori stated dully as the two teens noticed him standing there.

"I thought you'd like to get to know some more people, un"

He almost found himself hissing in disgust, "I'm here because you wanted me to come, brat, so don't go leaving me with such disgusting people!".

Hopefully Deidara got that he didn't mean him and Tobi, just the others… who had never respected the blond.

Damn it.

This was all for Deidara as well; Sasori found that almost everything he did nowadays was for the blond.

"What do you have against humans, un?!" Deidara asked, an unknown force lying behind his words. They both seemed to forget that no one here knew about him being a vampire, but this didn't last for long when Sasori noticed Tobi looking at them in an odd way. He frowned and pulled Deidara over to him, so his own mouth was close to the blond's ear.

"I don't have anything against humans in general, brat, just those who've hurt you, so don't assume anything before you know the facts" Sasori whispered angrily.

He let his grip on Deidara loosen before he himself stepped back. Sasori then turned and walked away, heading for the nearest exit.

**It's getting close to the end now... maybe two or three parts left... This is a small filler, but the end is needed for their romance part; I haven't, after all, had many accidental kisses or anything :3**


	17. Chapter 16

"I think…" Tobi began, pausing for a short second, "I think he just confessed to you".

Deidara turned to his friend and stared wide eyed at him. Not only was that conclusion very, very shocking, but how could Tobi have heard it?! Sasori had whispered it straight into his ear. _Whispered_. There was just no way that anyone, let alone Tobi, could have heard it. He frowned lightly; maybe the other hadn't heard it, maybe Tobi had read it. On Sasori's lips.

"Don't be stupid, un!" He hissed in reply before he, too, stomped off, heading the same way as the redhead had only a minute earlier, though he wasn't walking as fast as Sasori.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori stormed through the front door of his mansion and slammed it close behind him before he continued up the stairs. He didn't exactly get why he was so mad, but he couldn't do anything to make his mood change at the moment. Sasori had previously thought Deidara knew him better than this. To assume he thought of the blond's friends as disgusting… he hoped Deidara tripped and hit his head against something.

Sasori sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, almost as he was trying to block the feelings away. He angrily threw himself backwards and landed on his back on the soft mattress, the force of the impact making him bounce a few times. Sasori growled in the back of his throat and stayed still, glaring at the ceiling above him.

He felt himself slowly calm down, though some of his anger and disbelieving feelings kept bothering him. First now, that he was a bit calmer, did he think about what could happen to Deidara if he walked home alone.

Sasori let the glare falter and a frown replaced it quickly as he sat up; he didn't know if Deidara had already left that party or not, but the blond would be in danger anyway if that bitch came back.

Feeling his jaw tighten, Sasori got up and strode over to the window in his room. Opening it and climbing onto the sill, he looked down. It was a while since he last jumped from this height.

Not that he was scared or anything! He'd do just fine and wouldn't even feel slight pain when he landed on the ground below. Sasori rolled his eyes at himself as he realized he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't scared. He looked down once more and smirked; this truly would be a piece of cake.

Sasori jumped and was about to land, once again, gracefully on the ground, but a surprise suddenly made itself visible between the grass; a rock. Sasori's eyes widened slightly as his feet connected with the ground and he was thrown off balance and sent forwards. Soon he was lying with his face down in the grass, cursing himself loudly for not having studied the ground underneath him before jumping.

"You know, until now I've thought you were more careful" Deidara snickered from his position by the front door, "and graceful, un".

Sasori tiled his head to the side as he lifted it and looked at the blond with a glare and a small blush in embarrassment. He had just jumped out of a window, tripped and landed on the ground, face first, for nothing at all! Deidara was completely fine. Not hurt, not anything. Just snickering at him. Stupid, idiotic brat.

But at least he's safe.

Sasori felt somewhat better by hearing those words in his mind, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get back at the blond for laughing instead of helping him get back up.

"Shut it, brat" Sasori grumbled angrily as he got to his feet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara watched with amusement as Sasori brushed himself off, still muttering a few curses. He wasn't sure whether the curses was directed towards him or Sasori though.

"Whatever, un" he replied with a quite dull voice, though there was a small smile on his face; he could only guess why Sasori jumped out in the first place, and he thought it was because of him. The redhead wouldn't have gone back out if it wasn't important, and Sasori couldn't feed from anyone else or had anything else to do. Unless, of course, he still wanted to break the bond. Time would tell; if Sasori walked away it was the latter, but if he stayed…

Deidara's smile widened slightly and his eyes turned kind before he opened the front door. He waited for Sasori to come as well before walking inside.

The redhead didn't move from his position under the window though. Narrowing his eyes, Deidara focused on Sasori's face; it was dark outside, so he couldn't see very much, but the redhead's eyes and mouth was visible enough for him to see that the vampire wasn't pleased.

Actually, not pleased was an understatement. Sasori looked hella angry at the moment and he didn't know why.

It couldn't be because of his snickering and mocking though, right? Sasori was pretty used to that already, so he had no reason to be that angry. Not that the redhead would get so angry from some mocking on his part anyway. But you never knew, right?

"You don't have to look so angry because you fell, danna, un" Deidara stated a little too happily, which only made Sasori's face darken even more (if that was possible; it was night and all).

"Because I fell?!" the redhead snapped, "because I fell?!"

Uh-oh… apparently that hadn't been the reason.

Sasori was getting closer to him, taking long, angry and threatening steps all the way. Soon Sasori was standing in front of Deidara, looking down at him with a deadly glare.

"You really are something, brat" the vampire hissed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, un!"

"Oh shut it already; you should know very fucking well!"

"But I don't, Sasori, un!"

"Fine! I've changed my mind; _every_ human being are disgusting!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori watched as Deidara's eyes opened wide at the insult and the sudden gain of information. He also watched as the blond was about to retort, but suddenly he felt a new presence.

Acting quickly, Sasori yanked Deidara towards himself and jumped backwards just before several kitchen knives hit the ground where they had previously been standing. Sasori twisted in the air and landed on his feet (may I add gracefully), clutching the blond to his chest.

He looked down at Deidara for a second, checking that the blond hadn't been hit by any of the knives. Just as he looked down though, Deidara decided to look back up at him, causing their eyes to meet.

Sasori put up a smile, "are you hurt, Dei?".

Said blond shook his head before burying his face in Sasori's chest. He felt his eyes widen slightly at this action, but quickly let the smile play his lips again. Sasori unwrapped his arms and pushed Deidara behind him, motioning for the blond to stay there and call for help if it was needed. Sasori turned back to the knives just in time to dodge a punch from the enemy.

He wasn't as lucky when the next attack came though.

A foot collided with his side just a second after the punch and he was sent into the wall of his mansion due to the force put into the kick.

It was two attackers.

Sasori heard Deidara whimper and looked up to find one of his attacker's hands around the blonds throat, blocking the airways completely. Sasori growled angrily as blue strings made themselves visible on his fingers.

They grew bold and he charged at the one trying to kill Deidara, forgetting all about the fact that there was two enemies; the blond being in danger did this to him nowadays.

**One more part to go... then the epilogue... **

**I'm fairly proud of this one... kind of**


	18. Chapter 17

He remembered his second enemy when the guy attacked him, going for his legs. Sasori jumped and flicked his wrist, sending the blue threads at his current attacker, slicing him up without a second thought. Landing back onto the ground, Sasori leapt at the one trying to take Deidara's life. He glared at the back of the last one standing and discovered that it was a female.

With pink, short hair.

This realization made his anger rise even more and he picked up his speed. Being only a bit away from Sakura and Deidara, Sasori flicked his wrist again. To get away quickly Sakura let go of Deidara, causing the blond to fall together on the ground, and jumped high. She wasn't even back on the ground when Sasori attacked her again; he didn't want to give her a chance to get away.

Especially after what she did to Deidara.

Sakura seemed to be thinking ahead of him though, and as he jumped up to meet her with a punch, the girl managed to take a hold of his wrist and twisted it easily. Sasori, in a slightly shocked and pained state, was then sent flying as Sakura's foot collided with his face.

He twisted in the air and landed on his feet, one of his hands going down to stop himself from falling over due to the force of the kick. Sasori quickly drew the hand back with a hiss and up to his chest as the pain went through it; he had, accidently, let his hand with the twisted wrist meet the ground.

Glaring at the pink haired vampire, Sasori charged again, this time concentrating more on the fight than on Deidara; he'd have to focus if he wanted to win this.

It wasn't that Sakura was stronger than him, Sasori just wasn't really focusing on anything else than keeping Deidara out of harm. That, and he hadn't had any blood today, which meant he had been without it for over 24 hours already.

With his newly gained focus though, Sasori easily managed to land a kick in the female's face, making her stumble backwards. Then his fist collided with her stomach and she gasped for air as it, probably, was knocked out of her. Sasori grinned evilly and his right arm hurriedly, the blue threads following up and cutting off Sakura's arm. She screamed as blood flowed out on the ground, but quickly regained her focus and went for Sasori's neck, her fangs piercing his neck.

His eyes opened up wide and he quickly tried to get her off. Unfortunately she began drinking off blood before he could even move.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Deidara watched in horror as Sasori's knees gave in and he fell down, hitting the ground. But that wasn't the worst part; Sakura had followed Sasori down and was still drinking from him, grinning widely while doing so.

This surly couldn't be good; Sasori hadn't eaten anything since some time yesterday and therefore probably didn't have much energy. Which meant Sasori wouldn't be able to get away easily.

Deidara got to his feet and ran over, pulling the woman's hair, effectively yanking her away from Sasori, who fell to the side with a pale and almost lifeless face. Deidara guessed this was what he looked like in that state.

Deidara was far too busy looking at Sasori's pale face than to notice the pink haired vampire glaring at his back behind him. He guessed he pretty much looked the same as the redhead when his blood had been sucked out, but it looked so… no, it was Sasori that made him stare and forget everything else.

Sasori's almost white skin was even whiter than before and he looked like he would pass out from exhaustion any minute now.

Deidara reached out for Sasori with one of his hands and made it as far as to the redhead's cheek, which he stroked gently with the back of his fingers.

"Dan-" he began, but stopped in the middle of the word with a loud scream of pain.

Deidara had to support himself with his hands on the ground, causing him to be in a kneeling position over Sasori, his own face filled with indescribable pain as his skin turned deathly pale.

Sasori was, even in his current state, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes.

He didn't know what had just pierced through his back, but it hurt like hell and he knew he was about to pass out. Before he did this though his arms gave out on him and he fell down on Sasori, hearing a small chuckle from somewhere over him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori wanted to move. Oh God how he wanted to be able to move right now. Deidara was bleeding, suffering from a knife stab in his back; he could see the fucking knife.

He felt his anger rise even more and all he really had to do to regain his strength was move a bit, just a tiny bit. Sakura was laughing and walking away from them already; apparently she thought they would die. But Deidara wasn't dead. Sasori wasn't dead.

He moved.

Energy flowed through him as blood flowed into him. Sasori couldn't take too much from Deidara, but it didn't matter if the blond was half dead when he was done drinking, which was about now.

Not even thinking twice, Sasori let his spit, his DNA, flow through his fangs and into Deidara's neck and the blond gasped in pain. He was sure Sakura was watching them with narrowed eyes, but he didn't care, instead he focused on giving Deidara as much of his vampire DNA as possible; it would go faster then.

With his new energy he sat up and pulled away from Deidara, giving the blond a small smile before he turned to face Sakura. She was running at him.

Sasori leapt at the pink haired female, but was suddenly yanked back, his back meeting Deidara's. he hadn't thought it would go that, but was quite glad it had.

Before he had time to register what was happening, Deidara moved from behind him and ended up standing behind Sakura, who fell to the ground without her head.

The fight was over, and he didn't even have time to blink. Deidara was strong.

His eyes widened as he was suddenly punched into a wall where he was held in place by the blond. Deidara was glaring at him, and he knew very well why.

"You better have a good explanation for making me into a monster, un!" Deidara snapped, anger evident in both his voice and face.

Sasori, sensing Deidara's power only moved as close to the wall as possible; he couldn't beat the blond at the moment; due to his little energy; Sasori couldn't take much from Deidara, not even half a glass because of that wound. It had barely been enough for him to stand.

"Answer me, un!"

Silence.

"What happened to the almighty Akasuna no Sasori, un?!"

He couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

"I fucking hate you, un!"

That did it.

"I love you"

It was Deidara's turn to be silent.

"I couldn't let you die like that, Dei"

Sasori wanted to say more, but he was cut off by a pair of lips crushing down on his own.


	19. Epilogue

"You ready, un?" Deidara asked Sasori, who was sitting in front of him.

It had been two hours since Deidara became a vampire and had killed Sakura. It was two hours since the two had kissed for the first time. And now he was ready to get his ability. Sasori nodded and smiled at him.

Deidara found it quite nice to know that the redhead had opened up so much more and would willingly smile around him, even show weakness.

"Of course brat, don't keep me waiting"

He returned Sasori's smile and leaned closer, giving the redhead's neck a light kiss before he let his newly gained fangs pierce through Sasori's skin.

Deidara felt the other tense and rubbed small circles into Sasori's back, trying to comfort him; he knew very well how painful this could be.

A second later he was drinking from his lover happily, loving the taste of Sasori's blood. Deidara briefly wondered if he tasted just as good to the redhead.

Deidara pulled away and licked the two holes in Sasori's neck, taking up the last drop of blood that flooded out of the wounds.

He moved up and kissed Sasori's lips lightly before he pulled away again, "I love you, un".

"Love you too, Dei".

* * *

**I am done!**

* * *


End file.
